Ranma of Shishin
by G-Force 1
Summary: I'm really sorry for this being so late. The festival is coming to a close and... Hey What's Hinata doing?
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: I've finally gotten the right materials to start my very own Naruto/Ranma crossover fanfic. It took me awhile to try and dig something very good to give Ranma instead of the usual powerful martial arts or somehow connected with Kyubi, or his neko-ken. I hope you enjoy it took me a week of research of something I barely recalled. On that note I do not own Naruto or Ranma. All right that's done with start reading the good stuff.

Six years since the Saffron incident. Three years since he found a way out of the engagements honorably. Ranma Saotome age twenty-three and currently a wandering martial artist, of course the two patriarchs of separate Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts protested against but who was he to listen. He was on the move constantly trying to avoid his father and the only other fiancée he was unable to get rid of, a certain Chinese Amazon. Along his travels he has accomplished great things, he won the World Street Fighter tournament and even the King of Fighters tournament he trained constantly, yet no matter what he did he couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something. One night however changed everything in his lonely life.

Ranma slowly opened his eyes but was met with darkness, 'Where am I?' He thought and stood up it was dark so dark he couldn't even see the ground or his hand in front of his face.

"Is he the one you've been yapping about for all these years?" A gruff loud voice said.

"He is, this one is special. That is why I insist we look upon him." A female voice melodious but an edge that showed it was irritated with the first voice.

"He survived that perverted version of the neko-ken he has my interests at least." Another voice spoke but his tone was low like a mix between a growl and a purr making Ranma shudder.

"Still he is young is it wise to even consider him?" A low voice said that seemed to ooze a tone that had seen many years.

"Yes for all we know you could be overreacting like that time in Jusenkyo when you allowed that boy who got dipped in that pool which you'd cast one of your feathers in to have a cup of your blood and look what has happened from that." The first voice said.

"Mistake on my part I admit." The females voice growled out. "But this one not only has defeated the one you spoke of but has ingested the pill which would have burned him from the inside out if he wasn't worthy enough."

"Hey can someone tell me what's going on here?" Ranma said.

"We are discussing if you are the right one for the task which will be placed upon you." The third voice said.

"We have never considered one so young and so inexperienced of the world to accept such responsibility." The fourth voice said.

"Task? Responsibility?" What are you talking about?" Ranma said he squinted trying to see the ones talking to him but failed.

"Let me explain." The female voice said. "Ranma since the recent feats over this short period you have gained our attention. If we…"

"You mean "you" We haven't decided you forced this up on us and brought it to our attention." The first voice said.

"Shut up! Or I'll scald your scaly ass!" The female voice yelled out then coughed. "Anyway If "I" find you worthy enough then we shall ask you to perform something of great importance to us."

"Great importance huh? Sure not like I have a lot to lose." Ranma said.

"On the contrary you have a lot to lose young one." The old sounding voice said.

"He's right, if you accept Ranma you won't see your world again, you'll have no friends or family where your going if you accept." The female voice said.

Ranma thought hard but even though he knew that he was out of the engagements honorably his father would keep chasing him, and he'd always be on the run a chance for a new life or the life he had now, it wasn't a hard choice. "I do it, at least I'll have a chance at something different my life now may be predictable but I don't want to run anymore, a new chance at life is here and I'm going to take it."

"Well said Ranma Saotome." The female voice said.

"A bit hasty in your choice but as things are not a bad choice there may be hope for you." The older voice said.

"I shall look forward to see you will be worthy of my power." The third voice said with a pleased growl.

"I think the old bird has finally got something here, very well we shall watch you and see if you will be worthy of our power as you go about this new world." The first voice said.

"You three will, but I for one am convinced that he is worthy of my power." The female voice said.

"Don't be hasty if you give your power for him to wield it could…" The first voice was cut off by the female's angry shout.

"I find him worthy and that is my decision, you know I have the choice and I say he does."

"Very well, we shall see how well he will do with your powers." The wiser voice said.

"Power, what power? Who are you?" Ranma looked around then suddenly the place flared up making him cover his eyes and when his eyes adjusted he saw before him a gigantic flaming bird looking down upon him.

"I am Suzaku the phoenix, guardian of the south, wielder of fire one of the Shishin. Ranma Saotome I find you worthy of my power and I will assist you from now on." Suzaku spread her wings and engulfed Ranma. For the first few seconds Ranma thought he was going to be burned alive then he realized that he wasn't instead the flames sunk into him and he quickly unbuttoned his shirt to see in the middle of his chest the word "Suzaku" written upon it.

"Suzaku has bonded herself to you Ranma Saotome, now we shall see how you fare, we shall be watching and waiting, when you wake up you will not be in a land that you are familiar with." The wise voice said and faded out leaving Ranma to squint as morning light hit his face. Ranma shielded his eyes and got up blinking sleep from his eyes.

"What a weird dream. Like that could happen, nothing in my life will change." Ranma got up and felt grass under his hand. "What?" He looked down he had rented a motel room for the night with some of his winnings from the tournaments. "This…" he looked around him. "Can't be."

Ranma slung his pack and leaped through the trees, this bothered him because he knew Japan especially near Tokyo did not have this much forest. "Where am I?" Suddenly he remembered something in his dream and unbuttoned his shirt and saw the markings on his chest. "So it was real." He said.

"Indeed it is Ranma." A female voice said.

Ranm spun around but couldn't catch any sign of the person. "Who's there?"

"Come now Ranma, have you already forgotten who I am?" The female voice asked.

Ranma was silent for a few seconds and finally muttered softly. "Suzaku…"

"So you do remember me." Suzaku said in a pleased tone.

"All right I get it this is real. But you mentioned something about a task what is it?" Ranma said.

"Your task Ranma is to wield all four guardians and protect the people here from the youma." Suzaku said.

"Youma? Like the ones in Juuban?" Ranma asked.

"No not those third rate weakilings I mean very powerful youma Ranma, these youma have different amount of tails to them, the more they have the stronger they are." Suzaku said.

"How many of these youma are there?" Ranma asked.

"There were nine youma when we started we have gotten rid of six but three remain and one is the most powerful of the bunch." Suzaku said.

"Which one is that?" Ranma asked.

"Kyubi no Kitsune of the nine tails, we hoped to rid of the others first so we wouldn't be burdened by their sudden appearance in an unfortunate situation.

"So you got rid of six and one of the remaining three is Kyubi who are the other two?" Ranma asked.

"Shukaku of one tail and a five tails but I don't know his name of all nine he was the most cautious." Suzaku said.

"If your job was to protect this place how come you and your… friends were in my world?" Ranma asked.

"Unfortunate circumstances I'm afraid." Suzaku said. "Our last opponent was the eight tails and in his death he managed to tear open a rift in dimensions, even though we have the power to return he we had no wielder since he died in-between the rifts."

"So what should I know about this place? Is there something special here?" Ranma asked.

"Yes there is. This world is frequented by highly skilled ninja Ranma, they have more techniques and abilities that make the ninja of your world look like amateurs" Suzaku said.

"Sounds exciting so where do I go? I mean I guess I should be looking out for those youma right?" Ranma said.

"No Ranma not how you are now. I may be strong but even against Shukaku I'd have the fight of my life. Until you have gained the respect of the other three guardians you must not try to engage any youma especially Kyubi." Suzaku said, than paused. "I sense a youma."

Ranma tensed as he looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Trust me Ranma if a youma was here it would make a lot of noise, this youma however it seems like it's been contained. I can't quite make it out though." Suzaku said.

"All right we're heading for it then." Ranma took off leaping in the branches. Finally he was looking over a rather large village. "Whoa look at this place."

"Ah the Hidden Leaf Village, it's been such a long time, I haven't seen this place since they made the second Hokage." Suzaku said. "You better be careful Ranma there are probably chunin or even jounin level ninja patrolling the outskirts."

"Gotcha." Ranma said and wrapped himself in the umi-sen ken.

"We will have to get into the village Ranma I can't be sure of the youma's energy from here." Suzaku said.

'What to do about that?" Ranma thought and then it hit him. 'I know.' Minutes later a redhead wearing a sleeveless white Chinese shirt and black drawstring pants came walking up to the gates of Konoha.

"Halt state your name and business." A chunin on the outer walls yelled out.

"I am Ranko Saotome, I'm a shiatsu therapist and I come here to find work." Ranko said.

"Shiatsu therapist…" The chunin said he turned to his partner who was beside him. "Go to the Hokage and inform her of this. We'll hold her here till we receive word from you." The fellow ninja left and the chunin guard turned back to look down onto Ranko. "We will have to check you for weapons." He stated.

Ranko dropped her bag and held up her arms. "By all means go ahead, just use a kunoichi when you do it okay." She said.

"That won't necessary." Another voice said, the chunin spun around and immediately sweated. "Hyuga-sama!"

Hiashi Hyuga had overheard the debate and had decided to look into this. Looking down on the female he had a funny feeling about her but just couldn't quite place his finger on it. "Byakugan!" His vision changed to look at the chakra coils and past all illusions and barriers, indeed the person before him had great amounts of chakra and something else he could see but it wasn't chakra, still despite this he saw no weapons or such except a small tanto that was in the bag most likely used to help with the cooking. Not strange for a medical ninja to have and there were some civilians with great amounts of chakra but chose not to be ninja, they simply used chakra to help with their daily lives and make jobs easier. "I see nothing potentially dangerous from this one, I shall inform the Hokage of this."

"There won't be a need to do that." Hiashi turned to see the Godaime, Tsunade nearby was her assistant Shizune. "So this is the one who wants to work here." Tsunade looked down on Ranko, Actually the reason she was here was to escape the office at least for a few minutes but now she saw quite some potential in front of her. "So you're looking to set up shop here?"

"If it is all right if I could, so far I've only set up temporary shops at several villages to hone my skills."

"Then why did you come here if you could have set up shop elsewhere." Tsunade said.

"You guys were the closest." Ranko said.

Tsunade chuckled. "She has a bit of humor to her if a bit tactless. Let her in, our last shiatsu therapist had a heart attack and I haven't had time to do anything about his shop." The gates opened and Ranko stepped through. "I thank you very much Hokage-sama." She said.

"I'll have one of the chunin lead you to the shop. I wish you luck, maybe one day I'll come and see your skills first-hand." Tsunade said.

"I hope not to disappoint you." Ranko said and bowed. A chunin signaled her to follow him and she did so.

"Shizune." Tsunade said bringing the jounin to attention. "Have someone watch her. I have a feeling she's more then what she tells us." Shizune nodded and quickly left to make the arrangements.

"This is the shop which the previous owner owned, he had no family or will to give so it seems you are lucky to get this place on such short notice." The chunin said pointing at a small shiatsu parlor.

"Lucky indeed." Ranko said and bowed to him. "Thank you very much for you assistance, it has been appreciated very much." Nodding the chunin moved off to resume his duty while Ranko opened the shop and looked around. The standard charts and books were here, along with herbs and ointments. Ranko set her pack down and using the hidden weapons technique pulled out all the scrolls, charts and books she had on pressure points and such, some even covered moxibustion and acupuncture. After taking a step back and admiring her work she decided another conversation with Suzaku was in order. "Well I got into the village, surprisingly it was quite easy."

"Don't let your guard down Ranma they most likely are watching you to see what you are doing. Be careful." Suzaku said.

"I know, so where is that youma you've been talking about?" Ranko asked.

"It's nearby and approaching, now would be a good time to see which one it is." Suzaku said. Ranko gave a slight nod and exited, a chunin that was observing outside followed from the rooftops.

Naruto was looking around the town soon he would be leaving the village with Jiraiya and be training under him. He didn't know when he'd be coming back. "When I come back I'll be super strong, and I'll be able to beat everyone!" Naruto punched a post in effect. However this particular post was supporting a condemned building and now the second story broke and slid down. Naruto was stunned at his mistake and what was coming at him it was too late to jump away maybe a jutsu. But before he could form the hand symbols.

"Kijin Raishu Dan!" Two vacuum blades bisected the top story, the lighter pieces scattered around Naruto instead of crashing into him.

Ranko had just turned to corner when she saw the boy about to crushed, it was too late to run in there and pull him out and if she used a moko takabisha the explosion could cause a lot of damage to the boy so she went with a even stronger technique that was cleaner. Two vacuum blades cut through the falling top story of the building and scattered them around. She ran up to the boy and kneeled down so he height was the same as his. "Are you all right?"

"Wha… What was that?" Naruto said.

"That was something I learned while I was traveling." Ranko said.

"That was… INCREDIBLE!" Naruto said and Ranko chuckled.

"What was that?" The chunin fell over on his butt. "Her hands didn't move at all she just swept her hands out and that happened. The Hokage must know of this." The chunin left quickly while Ranko fussed with the small bits of wood in Naruto's hair, Naruto just couldn't stop talking about her technique.

"Wow it was so cool, it just went "whoosh" and sliced right through like nothing, who are you nee-chan?" He asked.

Ranko smiled as she flicked some plaster off his orange jumpsuit. "My names Ranko Saotome I'm a shiatsu therapist."

"I didn't know therapists could do that." Naruto said.

"Before I became a therapist I was a martial artist a master to be exact." Ranko said.

"That was amazing, will you teach me?" Naruto said completely forgetting Jiraiya.

Ranko scratched her head. "Well I…" Suzaku quickly entered the conversation"Ranma!" She yelled out.

'Ow!' Ranko thought suppressing a groan. 'What was that for Suzaku?' She thought knowing that she shouldn't talk with someone in front of her.

"Ranma, remember the youma?" Suzaku asked in a light tone.

'Yeah I remember, what about it?' She asked.

"It's right in front of you." Suzaku's tone had turned heavy.

"What!" Ranko yelled out.

"Huh?" Naruto said surprised.

"Oh no, it's nothing." Ranko said apologetically before returning to her mental conversation. 'How is this kid the youma?'

"The youma is sealed within the kid, and even better you know which one it is?" Suzaku said in a tone that bordered insanely gleeful.

'I have a bad feeling about this. Which one is it?" Ranko asked.

"It's none other then Kyubi no Kitsune of the nine tails." Suzaku began laughing.

'Oh shit.' Ranko said. 'What do we do?'

"Nothing right now. Despite his power Kyubi is sealed so we have time but this kid is harboring the youma you must be very careful. So avoid him as much as possible." Suzaku said.

Ranko looked at Naruto his eyes held a strong determination but also sadness, loneliness, someone rejected and went through hard times, like her. 'No.' She said.

"What?" Suzaku said.

'The kid is not a fault for having the youma in him it just his unfortunate fate, from the look in his eye he's been rejected and put down because of that. Suzaku I'm not pushing him away like this village has been doing.'

"I see… I didn't think of it like that. You're wiser then you think Ranma perhaps you'll gain the respect of the other Shishin guardians sooner then you think." Suzaku said in a thoughtful tone.

'Thank you Suzaku.' Ranko said.

"Just watch your step Ranma." Suzaku's presence faded.

"So are you going to train me?" Naruto asked with hopeful eyes.

Ranko smiled and ruffled his hair. "It won't be easy, and you'll have to keep working hard until I'm satisfied."

"I'll do it! If it means I can do cool stuff like that I'll do it!" Naruto declared

"All right then I accept you as my student." Ranko said.

"All right!" Naruto yelled out. Just then three figures appeared so quickly it was like they came out of thin air.

"Ranko Saotome, the Hokage wishes to speak with you." These ninja had animal masks on and Naruto was stunned to see the Anbu here for his new sensei. Ranko nodded knowing that this would happen after her little display. She was going to follow when Naruto grabbed the edge of her shirt.

"Ranko-sensei, when will train?" Naruto asked.

Ranko smiled. "Tomorrow early in the morning just as the sun peeks out."

"Where will you be?" Naruto asked.

Ranko pointed to the corner she had turned. "Around that corner and four building down is my shop, you'll find me there until I say otherwise." She turned as was about to take to the roofs with the Anbu when she paused and looked back at Naruto. "That reminds me. What's the name of my new student?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and one day I will become Hokage!"

Ranko chuckled. "Is that so? Well than future Hokage, I expect you bright and early tomorrow for training you hear?

Naruto nodded. "Yes Ranko-sensei."

Ranko smiled and leaped to the roofs and kept up easily as the Anbu led her to the Hokage's office.

Author notes: Yes a new fic, Although I said I'll finish Ranma Dead or Alive the final chapter is taking a lot longer then expected, in other words it's even bigger than I expected, It's damn huge, I never thought I could write that much. So I needed a break since ninja seem pretty common right now and jutsu from the Naruto series is also quite popular I decided to make my own, of course I ain't making up the Shishin stuff at all they even mentioned it once in season three of digimon. I thought it would be appropriate for Ranma to have four high level summons, until next time.

Alright this is a correctional rewrite from before, as some people told me of my mistakes and yes I have to admit the first chapter was a bit hasty, yet I have to ask people to look deeper into this then by words alone. If I say the second story got sliced apart by two wind blades then it is most likely the second story wasn't all that big if that happened, also knowing Ranma's early upbringing even though he had his father do you really think that was actually very good influence and with him on the move most of the time he probably couldn't make any friends, although Ranma did have Ukyo and later Ryoga in a sense Both Ranma and Naruto have had harsh upbringings different in ways yet very harsh and quite lonely in a way. After all since Genma was so adamant in training Ranma you'd think he was like Hiashi Hyuga on Hinata. Anyway that's all there is to be said thank you for your reviews and understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: So did anyone figure out what the Shishin is? I'll tell eventually but it'll be awhile. As you can probably guess this is just before Naruto sets off with Jiraiya except now Ranma is here, heh heh. Don't worry people I have it all planned out. I wouldn't do so much research for nothing. So let's get the usual stuff over with. Naruto and Ranma are not and will not ever be owned by me. Now that settles that let's go into the good stuff.

Ranko stood in front of a desk in each corner of the room was an Anbu and Shizune looked a bit on edge herself. Ranko continued to smile at Tsunade as she looked her over. "A shiatsu therapist huh?" Tsunade said in an amused tone.

"I was a martial artist before I was a shiatsu therapist." Ranko replied.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" Tsunade asked.

"Well since shiatsu is my current occupation my past occupation didn't really seem to matter since I didn't think I'd have to use it again." Ranko said.

"That's true I guess." Tsunade nodded but brought her gaze down making her look very serious. "Still that small demonstration of your skills back there proved you to be much better then most martial artists I've encountered."

"Just because you ninja have your jutsu's doesn't mean we martial artists don't' have any little surprises as well." Ranko said.

"You show great promise for someone your age. Although you've just arrived you have great potential to become a ninja as well. I'm sure the academy would accept if you join. I have no doubt you'd rise quickly in the ranks." Tsunade said.

Ranko shook her head. "I'm a martial artist through and through my techniques will be past on to those I choose to train. Besides I'm here to help heal people not cause pain."

"Speaking of training it seems one of our genin have asked to be trained by you hasn't he?" Tsunade asked.

Ranko smiled. "Ah so you've heard most likely from him of course." Ranko pointed at an Anbu ninja. "His aura is the same as the one of the three who came to get me." The said ninja flinched but said nothing as Ranko continued. "He asked me and I accepted, is there something wrong?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it. But that new student of yours was supposed to go with a former comrade of mine to train so I have questions on that." Tsunade said.

"I had no knowledge of that. If my student decides to choose my training then I will train him, if not then I will simply return to my shop and do my job." Ranko said.

"Well than I don't see any further reason to keep you here. You may go." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Ranko said and spun on her heel to leave.

"Ranko…" Tsunade said making the redhead stop. "Many people are after Naruto for reasons which I can't tell you. Do you really think you can protect him from those who are after him?"

Ranko slowly turned her head. "I never lose." She said, smirked and continued before the Hokage could speak up. "I make it a priority to protect my students no matter what. Besides Naruto is just like everyone else, after all don't we all have a little bit of a demon within us?" She smiled as Tsunade's eyes widened and Ranko turned away and walked out.

"How did she know? No one else knows except the older populace of the village and the Akatsuki." Shizune said.

"Yet she is no Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"Are you sure we should let her near Naruto, what if she is trying to obtain Kyubi?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know why but that young woman seems to know a lot more then she lets on but she doesn't seem to have any malicious intents for the village. Honestly I'm just as worried as you Shizune and it would be wise to keep Naruto away from her but something about her just tells me she's here for a purpose." Tsunade said.

"Should I keep her under watch?" Shizune asked.

"Yes… assign one of our jounin to it." Tsunade said, and was left to contemplate herself as Shizune left to carry out her duty.

The next morning it was bright and early. Ranko stretched out and donned a white sleeveless Chinese shirt and black drawstring pants then she reached into her bag and pulled out something that would help in their first session of training. Naruto had been slow on the uptake but after guzzling a cup of instant ramen he was up and running to the shiatsu shop where he saw his new sensei smiling at him and waiting. "I see you're finally up. The Hokage told me that before you met me you were going to train with someone else. Why didn't you go with him?" She asked.

"Because I want to learn those awesome moves from you sensei, I bet if I learned all those moves it would easily be like what I'd learn from ero-sennin." Naruto said.

"Ero-sennin hmm? Well I guess that's in the past follow me." Ranko lept to the roofs followed by Naruto and they both leapt toward the forest training grounds. Not far behind a jounin followed them. They stopped at a small clearing and Ranko stood with her hands in her pockets. "Now we shall begin your training." Naruto looked eager ready to see his sensei do some fantastic things and ask him to duplicate as best as possible instead he was surprised when Ranko held out a vest to him. "Put this on." Ranko said.

"What do I need this thing for?" Naruto asked as he let Ranko put on the vest.

"You'll see." Ranko said and zipped up the vest and let go, immediately Naruto's knees buckled and he fell down on all fours struggling to get up.

"What the? It's heavy!" He shouted struggling to stay up.

"Exactly this will train your body to become faster and stronger." Ranko said.

"How can I train with this thing on, I can barely move." Naruto said.

"You'll have to get used to the weight than as we progress we move on to heavier weights and so on and so forth." Ranko said.

"How can anyone get used to this much weight?" Naruto demanded.

Ranko waved a finger. "Tsk, Tsk Naruto, have you already forgotten I'm the one who put that vest on you." Naruto paused and thought hard. When Ranko held out the vest she did it in a very casual way she made it look like it wasn't really all that heavy.

"Wow Ranko-sensei you're stong." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto, now get up we have many things to do. "I want you to run around this clearing five times then give me fifty jumping jacks." Ranko said, in other times this would be nothing to Naruto, but with the vest on the five laps around the clearing felt like running from there to the Hidden Sands Village non stop. Then the jumping jacks were torture with the weight of the vest he could barely get any height to his jumps. Naruto was sweating full on when he finished. "Very good Naruto, after a quick break we'll work on some pushups then sit-ups, each fifty times." Ranko said.

Naruto gasped as he struggled to stand. 'Ranko-sensei is strict even though she doesn't act it.' He thought as he took his break.

Finally the practice was over and Ranko walked beside a wobbling Naruto. "You did very well Naruto." Ranko said.

"Oh man I feel like I fought Neji all over again." Naruto said.

"Tell you what how about I treat you to breakfast?" Ranko said, she had a few customers yesterday that wanted to see the new and very cute therapist that was taking over.

Suddenly Naruto looked revitalized. "You mean it? Then I choose Ichiraku ramen!"

Ranko smiled. "All right settle down, Let's head to this favorite place of yours." Naruto nodded and led Ranko toward his favorite eatery. During the short trip Ranko couldn't help but be amazed at how fast Naruto was getting used to the weights. She was led to a very quaint ramen joint and was greeted by a pretty young woman.

"Welcome Naruto, I see you've brought a date." Ayame said.

"What? No this is my new sensei." Naruto said.

"Hello my names Ranko I'm new to the village." Ranko said.

"Sensei said she'd treat me to breakfast. I'd like a bowl of miso ramen with roast pork and egg."

"I guess I'll have this one." Ranko pointed at a ramen meal that made Naruto's eyes widen. "Tha… That's the King Ichiraku special! No one's ever finished it, and I never tried it because I don't have enough money to pay if I lose." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you want that?" Ayame said.

Ranko smiled and nodded Ayame left to give the order while Naruto stared wide-eyed at his teacher. "She's actually going to try to finish the King Ichiraku special." He muttered and soon found a bowl of miso ramen in front of him and a grunt as another bowl ten times the size of his was placed in front of Ranko.

"Please enjoy your meal." Ayame said while wiping sweat off her brow after lugging the bowl to the counter.

Naruto began to eat his ramen with earnest and Ranko sampled the soup and smiled. "This is good." She said and her eyes narrowed and her grin turned sinister. Suddenly there was a flurry of slurps and gobbles yet all this time Ranko didn't once get splashed by the soup thank goodness for that. Within the time it took Naruto to finish his bowl was the same time his mysterious sensei also finished. "That was really good." Ranko said with a big smile.

Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers. 'She finished the King Ichiraku special! Even Chouji couldn't finish that.' He thought.

"She finished the King." Ayame said she turned and shouted in the doorway. "Otou-san she finished the King!"

An older man came out. "She finished the King!" The older man quickly ran out onto the streets and began to shout. "Hey! Hey! Everyone! Someone has finished the King!" Immediately there was a stampede of people despite it being so early in the morning.

"Someone finished the King?"

"Impossible."

"Is that the person who finished the King? It can't be she couldn't have eaten it all."

Suddenly a plastic crown was placed on Ranko's head, and a ramen bowl was thrust into her hands. "Hail Ranko the Queen who finished the King."

"Hail!" The crowd yelled out.

"Smile please." A cameraman brought up his camera.

Ranko blinked then smiled and made the victory sign. Soon after Ranko was walking back to shop with Naruto by her side. "Well that was a pleasant surprise."

"Sensei you're amazing, you finished the King. I'm really glad I chose you to be my sensei." Naruto said.

Ranko ruffled his hair. "Thanks a lot Naruto now run along I have to open the clinic." Naruto nodded and ran off. Ranko smiled as she watched him go. "He's completely forgotten how heavy that vest is." She said and walked into clinic.

"Well it looks like nothing will happen for now. I better report in and come back." The jounin left. And inside the clinic a Ranko poured a cup of hot water over her head.

"Ah it's good to be a guy again." Ranma said.

"We'll only have a few minutes." Suzaku said as her presence came back.

"I know so hurry up and tell me how to summon your power." Ranma said.

"All right we'll start it simple. First write my name out in the air in front of you." Suzaku said and waited as Ranma did so. "Good, now call upon me and my power."

"Suzaku, phoenix fire!" Ranma felt the burning power of the phoenix burning all around him.

"Now you are capable of three attacks, Phoenix Inferno, Phoenix Wing and Dance of the Phoenix." Suzaku said. "The first attack will incinerate anything within a hundred foot radius in front of you, The phoenix wing is a short ranged attack which basically your arm will be coated with the power of my fire and the last attack is a combo attack which will hit specific pressure points with my fire and ultimately cause your opponent to spontaneously combust. These attacks are of course just basic attacks you'll learn more as time goes by."

"Cool." Ranma said marveling at how much power he had right now.

"Quick Ranma she's coming back." Suzaku said.

Filling a cup of water from a nearby bucket Ranma upended it over his head once again becoming Ranko.

"This has been bothering me even though it isn't important, Ranma why are you staying in the village as a female?" Suzaku asked.

"What's more common in public, Hot or cold water?" Ranko said.

"Good point I guess you changing in public wouldn't be considered a very good thing in this village hmm?" Suzaku said.

"Right on the nail." Ranko said and opened the drapes and flipped the open sign over, now she was in business.

"Did you hear, did you hear? There's a new shiatsu therapist in town." Kiba said.

"I don't see why you should be so excited by such things right now." Shino said ignoring his comrade.

"I heard she's young, and that she's actually very good at martial arts, I also heard that Naruto's her student." Kiba said.

"N-Naruto didn't leave?" Hinata said.

Kiba grabbed both Shino and Hinata. "Let's go see this new cute therapist." Kiba said and began to drag his comrades toward Ranko's clinic.

"Why are we going to this place?" Shikamaru said.

"Because it's a new person and we should greet them, besides my parents always frequent that clinic so I have to see how good she is." Ino said.

"So bothersome." Shikamaru muttered, Chouji said nothing and continued to munch on his chips.

"Lee is there a reason for this?" Ten Ten asked as Lee led them toward the Shiatsu clinic where the new young therapist worked.

"I want to see the one who finished the King, The power of youth must be strong with her. I must see her!" Lee declared.

"Right…" Ten Ten said with a sweatdrop, Neji continued his walk ignoring Lee's usual banter.

"Naruto cut that out, I have to meet Tsunade-sama soon for training." Sakura protested as Naruto dragged her toward the clinic where his new sensei was.

"Please Sakura-chan just see her for a few minutes, she's a really amazing person." Begged Naruto.

Sakura sighed. "All right I go and see her." She ignored Naruto triumphant shout and let him lead her.

Ranko had been mixing herbs for a few seconds when she heard surprised shouts outside her clinic a trip outside revealed four teams of genin starting to chat up a storm.

"Well I didn't expect so many customers." She said and the talking stopped as faces turned to her.  
'Wow she is cute.' Shikamaru blushed.

'She's really pretty and…" Kiba blushed as he noticed the size of Ranko's assets.

'Is she experienced enough to be a shiatsu therapist?' Ino thought, as she surveyed the young woman.

'So this is the one who finished the King.' Lee thought and blushed. 'She almost looks like an older Sakura-chan.'

'So this is the new shiatsu therapist.' Sakura thought as she scanned Ranko up and down.

"Sensei!" Naruto ran up. "This is great pretty much everyone's here." He grabbed Sakura and pulled her up. "This is Sakura-chan she's my teammate."

Sakura blinked and bowed. "Yes Hello I'm Sakura Haruno."

"A pleasure meeting you Sakura." Ranko said with a smile.

Naruto pointed at another team. "Over there is Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru." The said three bowed, the cloud gazer of the group did so while blushing.

"Over there is Kiba, Shino and Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Kiba grinned, Shino didn't react at all and Hinata bowed while looking very nervous.

"And the last group is Lee, Ten Ten and Neji." Ten Ten smiled and bowed politely toward Ranko, Neji nodded and Lee bowed enthusiastically.

"My Naruto you have so many friends." Ranko clapped her hands. "I'm sure you've all heard that Naruto is my student, if you want I can always teach any of you when I have the time." Ranko said.

"Huh? But how can someone like you have anything to teach us? You're just a shiatsu therapist." Kiba said and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and Ranko had disappeared from in front of them. He looked with wide eyes as Ranko smiled at him.

"I have a few tricks that I've picked up along the way." She said and poked him in several spots on his back. "Lift your arm… Kiba."

Kiba tried to lift his arm but found himself stuck. "What the?"

"Shiatsu can be used to heal but it can also be used for combat, I was a martial artist before I became a therapist Kiba-san, so do refrain from judging a book by its cover." Ranko stated and then pressed a few points that released Kiba. She calmly walked back to the doorway and turned to face the group. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you all, if you're injured or anything do stop by here."

"Thank you very much Ranko-san." Lee said enthusiastically.

The other genin said their goodbyes and left leaving Ranko alone. "Well they were quite a pleasant bunch weren't they?" Suzaku said.

"Yes indeed." Ranko said softly so she wouldn't attract the attention of her watch, she than smiled as a more elderly man came walking up. "Welcome, are you here for session?"

The day wore on till evening when Ranko closed shop she took her student to the clearing again she had added some weights to the vest that Naruto wore and ordered him to do exercises again, this time however she had an audience. This audience included Lee, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata and a somewhat reluctant Ten Ten. "I don't see anything special going on here." Ino said looking bored as Naruto gasped for breath as he finished his pushups.

"This is conditioning Ino-san, before Naruto can start training in the more advanced arts of my style he will have to be physically and mentally conditioned for it." Ranko said.

"Wait! I had plenty of training before how can you be sure I'm not ready now?" Naruto said.

"Because I know it." Ranko said simply.

"Oh boy here it comes." Sakura groaned she wasn't disappointed.

"What! How can you know if you haven't even seen what I'm capable of?" Naruto demanded.

Ranko smiled. "Do you wish to prove me wrong?" She asked. Naruto nodded, Ranko shrugged and pulled her hands from her pockets. "Then do come at me Naruto." She didn't need to say it twice Naruto charged in with a punch and Ranko simply took a small fan from her shirt the fan met Naruto's fist and with a light toss upward sent the blonde haired boy flying up.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out.

"Naruto, oh no." Hinata said both hands covering her mouth, Kiba and Ino only stared in awe at how easily Ranko sent Naruto flying and Lee was ecstatic.

"Wow Ranko-san that was amazing!" Lee yelled out. 'Not as amazing as Gai sensei but pretty damn amazing.' Lee added mentally.

"It's just a simple trick that's all." Ranko said while still looking up. "Well, I do believe he should be coming down quite soon." A loud scream could be heard from above as Naruto plummeted, Ranko bent her knees and jumped catching Naruto and landed easily. "Care to try your luck again Naruto?" Ranko asked.

Naruto growled and got out of Ranko's arms and performed his favorite jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He yelled out and an army of twenty-five clones appeared surrounding Ranko.

Ranko calmly looked around and smiled at Naruto with an eyebrow quirked. "Quite impressive Naruto, but this won't be enough."

Naruto scowled and his clones attacked before they could envelop Ranko she kneeled down and struck the ground with a single finger. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" The ground beneath her exploded and the clones went flying. Naruto shielded himself from the flying rock and waited for the dust to clear. He was now alone since his clones all vanished since they were hit, the dust cleared but there was no Ranko.

"Behind you." Naruto stiffened at the voice and felt a light touch on his back and the world went black. The genin watching were extremely impressed at what they had seen, these were techniques that were unheard of, Lee was the most excited since it seemed a lot of the techniques were close ranged and didn't seem to use any jutsu so it could mean it was taijutsu. "Did everyone enjoy the little show?" Ranko asked as she carried Naruto over and laid him down.

"That was incredible." Ino admitted.

"Why weren't you damaged in that explosion?" Sakura asked looking Ranko over. "You were right in the middle of it."

Ranko took on a serious look. "It's why Naruto is being conditioned, that move I performed is very difficult to learn, if he tries to learn the technique before his body is ready." Ranko smiled pleasantly. "He'll die." The genin winced at that.

"How did you make the ground explode like that?" I didn't see any build up of chakra anywhere." Ten Ten asked.

Ranko chuckled and walked over to a medium sized boulder that came chest level with her. "Lee would you mind coming here to perform a demonstration?" She asked. Lee pointed at himself than nodded and walked over to Ranko. Ranko tapped the boulder. "You can shatter this boulder right?" She asked. Lee nodded and gathered chakra into his fists and launched a punch the blow blew the boulder to gravel, even though she was in the area where the boulder blew apart Ranko looked none worse for wear. "Very good Lee." She then walked over to another boulder this one was twice the size of the first. "Watch." She said, she extended a finger and poked the finger broke through the roc k and sunk in till the digit was fully in, then the boulder blew up. When it cleared the genin saw Ranko brushing rock dust from her clothes. "The technique I perform focuses on the weak point of the rock or ground and uses a small but concentrated amount of chakra to get it done." All the genin gulped imagining what the technique could do to a live opponent.

Seeing their fearful looks Ranko chuckled. "Don't worry at all kids the technique is totally useless on the human body." Massive amounts of facefaults were performed even one in a tree along the border of the clearing.

"Then what's the use of such a technique?" Ino asked.

Ranko sighed. "Always thinking of using techniques that require direct harm to the opponent." She kneeled down so she would be at eye level with them all since they were sitting down. "Surely you see the practical uses for such a technique?" She said. "Come on I know you kids are smarter then this."

Sakura was the brainiest of the bunch and spoke. "Well if you perform it at close range the enemy will get caught in the explosion and the even if they aren't caught they can't really see anything with all the dust in the air."

"Very good, Sakura was it?" Ranko asked and got the confirming nod from the kunoichi. "I think that this is enough for today." Ranko looked to see the sun's last rays were disappearing. "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves."

"We did." Ino said getting up.

"Thank you very much Miss Ranko." Hinata said.

"Please just Ranko." Ranko said.

"That was incredible. Can I train with you too?" Lee asked with hope blazing in his eyes.

"I'd be more then happy too." Ranko said with a smile

"All right!" Lee pumped a fist in the air.

"I guess I see you bright and early tomorrow just as the sun rises." Ranko said and turned her attention to Naruto. "Hmm he's still asleep." She looked and saw the Hinata girl was slightly behind the others. "Excuse me… Hinata was it?" Ranko said, the heir to the Hyuga clan turned and nodded shyly. "Would you mind helping me bring Naruto back to his living quarters? I don't know where he lives."

Hinata blushed hard when Ranko finished her question. "W-Well I-I g-guess I… S-S-Sure." She finally stammered out. Ranko quirked an eyebrow but dismissed the funny behavior. Hinata led Ranko to an apartment complex and pointed up at which room Naruto stayed at before running off red as a tomato.

Ranko shrugged and quickly went into Naruto's room laid him down on the bed and added some extra weights in his vest. She couldn't believe how fast Naruto was getting used to the weights. With that done she left the room. "Sleep well Naruto your going to need it." She said before closing the door.

To be continued.

Author notes: I see how hasty my first chapter was and will make a rewrite of it when I have the time. Meanwhile I'll give a brief preview of what's coming up next. A week has passed and Naruto is training alongside Rock Lee. Now the insane training begins, Ranko meets with the Jounin training our favorite genin. Gai is proposing love at first sight. The insanity of it all, stay tuned for the next chapter of Ranma of Shishin.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Another chapter is here I'm glad some people bothered looking up the Shishin. First of all to Lord Rance, one way of saying "shi" does mean death but "shi" is also the letter number four and "Shin" Although in Japanese does mean that the word "Shishin" is explained in the next sentence. A little bit of information to Aleh, you are correct the four guardians are called Shijin but that's in Japanese, Shishin is the Chinese way of pronouncing them and I'm using it because it sounds better to me. Just for your information. Also don't stop researching the Shishin people the Shishin isn't just those four beasts do a little research on the tortoise and you might just figure out a good part what I'm planning. Well since I got that off my shoulders let's begin this. I do not own Ranma or Naruto at all and I never will no matter how much I want too. Now that that's clear let's move on to the story.

A week passed since Ranma arrived in Konoha under the guise of Ranko Saotome a martial artist turned shiatsu therapist. On her first day she acquired a new student and on the second day she acquired another. Now both of her students trained hard under her with the limited time they had with her in the mornings and evenings. Their improvements didn't go unnoticed. Gai found his student slower then he should have been when Lee came to train with him while wearing a weighted vest like Naruto but was quite surprised when he tried to lift him and found himself almost unable to do it. Kakashi noticed an increase in Naruto's already impressive stamina as well as strength. Reports of these improvements were sent from both jonin were analyzed by the Hokage and one day she requested not only Gai and Kakashi but the Kurenai and Asuma to watch one of Ranko's training sessions with the genin, It was on a day which Ranko had closed shop to take a two day monthly break. Since it was a mission for the jonin they excused their teams for the day Shino, left along with Shikamaru and Neji, but the majority stayed to watch. At first it didn't seem special too them both Naruto and Lee were doing conditioning drills and exercises. But their vests were filled to the point which anymore would mean that mobility of the limbs would be sacrificed after seeing this Ranko used the Hidden Weapons technique to stuff the vest so more weight was added but wouldn't bother the limbs. Finally when both genin finished their drills she smiled at them. "Very well done both of you. I see you both are fit enough to move onto your next set of drills."

Both Naruto and Lee's eyes widened with excitement, the genin blinked. 'Something new?' They all thought. The jonin quirked eyebrows and continued to watch as Ranko produced two lengths of rope and tied them to both Naruto and Lee and then tied the other ends to a tree, in the end the rope gave about twenty feet for both boys to work with.

"Ano Ranko-sensei what's the rope for and what are we going to do?" Naruto asked. Lee also looked puzzled.

Ranko smiled. "The next drill will be dodging practice. You'll learn how to dodge attacks while in a limited amount of room to maneuver."

"Who's going to attack us?" Lee said looking around.

"You'll see soon enough." Ranko said and turned to the audience watching them. "I'd advise you all to move further back." They spectators looked confused but complied as Ranko picked up a stick and cautiously tiptoed up to the tree. Both Naruto and Lee watched as Ranko carefully raised the stick and gave two quick pokes at an object in the branches than their sensei bolted leaving cloud of dust behind her as she ran to where the spectators watched. Both genin knew something was up when the eyes of the people watching them widened and they realized what it was when they heard a loud buzzing noise. Both looked behind them to see a huge swarm of wasps closing in on them. Both screamed and tried to run but the ropes kept them at their maximum length and were engulfed by the stinging insects.

"Keep moving boys, if you stun all those wasps without getting stung you'll pretty much be able to dodge anything." Ranko said.

"Are you trying to kill them?" Sakura said as they watched the two junior ninjas dance around within the swarm.

"Nope I'm training them." Ranko said.

"This is training?" Kurenai said stunned at what Ranko was doing.

"Don't worry I have sting ointment and medicine for those stings and I know a few pressure points to help with the pain." Ranko said.

"That isn't the point." Kurenai said as she winced at the cries of the boys. "This type of training is insane."

"I guess a trial in a forest full of dangerous critters and letting them kill each other is fine and dandy too." Ranko said.

"That's for their chunin exams." Asuma said.

"Tell me something is becoming a ninja an easy thing?" Ranko asked.

"It definitely isn't." Ten Ten said.

"Well the same goes for martial arts, we have a saying "The road of martial arts is filled with peril." This is one of them." Ranko said.

"But this is impossible how can anyone escape a swarm of wasps?" Kiba said.

"I bet Neji could but not how these two are doing it." Ten Ten said.

"It is very much possible Kiba-san." Ranko said.

"Is that so?" Kakashi said with a quirked eyebrow. "If you don't mind could you give a little demonstration?" Kakashi nodded his head toward the Naruto and Lee. "I think they're done.

Ranko quirked an eyebrow, smirked, and calmly walked over to her students both were puffed up with multiple stings she untied them both and carried them over to the rest of the spectators where she produced a large tube of sting ointment and two vials which held medicine that would neutralize the venom. Sakura was immediately by their side expertly taking the ointment and began to apply it her knowledge of medical ninjutsu had expanded significantly since she started learning from Tsunade. Ranko quirked an eyebrow when Sakura asked Hinata to help put ointment on Naruto and the poor Hyuga was looking about as red as Naruto was. Ranko then stood back up and walked back to the tree past the length of rope and stopped about ten feet from the tree she reached down picked up a rock and threw it, the rock hit the wasp nest and immediately the swarm came out again. The swarm descended on Ranko and as it did so Ranko went into motion. The spectators watched in awe as Ranko weaved too and fro while her hands struck out in rapid succession. Even Naruto and Lee sat up to watch as their teacher took on the swarm of wasps yet wasn't panicking. A few minutes passed and the swarm was thinning out then finally the last wasp was hit and sent to the ground stunned. Ranko stood in her spot encircled by the bodies the amazing thing about it was that the whole time she hadn't taken anymore then two steps from her location. "Was that good enough Kakashi-san?" Ranko said smiling.

Kakashi sweated slightly. 'Definitely more then she lets on.' He thought.

"That was amazing." Naruto mumbled through puffed cheeks.

"Thank you Naruto, now if both of you work hard at this you can do this too and with that you can pretty much dodge anything with a limited amount of room." Ranko said.

"I will do my best!" Lee shouted and winced as his stings screamed in pain.

"Oh dear, I guess I better do something about this." Ranko walked over and placed a hand over Lee and concentrated white ki energy gathered in her hand and flowed over Lee, soon the stings disappeared and Lee blinked as he stood up.

"Wow." He said doing a few practice punches and found not a part of him in pain. "You didn't know you knew medical ninjutsu Ranko-sensei"

"It isn't ninjutsu the energy I used is entirely different it can't be used to do some things that you do with chakra but it can do quite a few things that is similar and new things which chakra can't do." Ranko said.

"Will you be able to teach us?" Lee asked.

"I can help you with it." Ranko said. "But it is up to you how you expand upon it. This isn't like chakra this energy is if anything is even more difficult to call upon."

"New energy?" Kakashi said lowering his hitai ate when he scanned Ranko's healing move. "Do tell."

"All in good time." Ranko replied, she turned to Naruto to heal him too but was quite surprised to see most of his stings were gone and the few remaining were disappearing fast. 'Must be the nine-tails.' Ranko thought, but any further thoughts were silenced when someone grabbed her hands.

"I have never seen such power, beauty, and grace in my entire life. Your youthful energy has inspired my best student and myself with your stunning abilities. Please allow me to treat you to a meal to re-energize yourself to continue." Gai said.

"That really isn't necessary." Ranko said very disturbed by Gai, she was getting flashbacks of a certain bokken wielding blunder.

"Oh but I insist." Gai said tightening his grip.

"Gai-san let go of my hands." Ranko said a hint of iciness in it. Glancing around she could see. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise, Asuma looked slightly amused at what was happening, Kurenai was rolling her eyes at her fellow jonin's behavior, Ten Ten shook her head in embarrassment, Chouji ate his chips, Sakura and Ino looked freaked out, Kiba was laughing alongside Naruto, Hinata was glancing at Naruto and giggling and Lee looked ecstatic.

"This is great if Gai-sensei and Ranko-sensei get together it'd be a perfect match!" Lee shouted, multiple groans were heard from all around and Ranko's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Gai-san let go of my hands… please?" Ranko repeated her urgent icy tone went unheard however.

"But which restaurant in which to take you, I suppose the you want to eat at a place which serves food which gives you a lot of energy while still maintaining your figure and that would mean…" Ranko growled as Gai continued on and what finally broke the gasket was when she heard Suzaku start laughing in her mind.

"Okay that is it. Screw this! When I say, "Let go!" I mean, Let Go! Shoryuken!" Ranko pulled a hand from Gai's grasp and performed the rising uppercut that she picked up from Ryu, Gai was launched into the air and Ranko came down in a crouch and waited for Gai to come down close enough for her next move. "Flash Kick!" She leaped up and lashed out a foot performing a somersault kick that launched Gai in a high arc straight back to town. Ranko breathed heavily as she let her anger ebb. She turned to see wide eyes staring at her. "What?" She snapped immediately eyes snapped away from her looking in various directions. Ranko huffed and began to stomp off. "All right, break for lunch come back here in an hour." Ranko stormed off as everyone else prepared to leave.

"I think we have quite a bit of information to give the fifth right now don't you think?" Kakashi said to his remaining fellow jonin. At the confirming nods from them all three leaped away to deliver what they saw to the Hokage.

"She what!" Tsunade yelled out. "You better not be joking with me." Three jonin shook their heads and Tsunade sighed.

"Should we tell Ms. Ranko to stop training those two?" Shizune asked.

"After what she did? Good luck those boys will be determined to do the same thing as their new teacher." Tsunade said, she looked back at the jonin and leaned onto her desk arms supporting her head. "What do you three think?"

"Well her training methods are quite unique if anything." Asuma said.

"Still they seem very effective though." Kurenai added.

"I'm sure some would agree with her way." Kakashi said thoughts going to a certain special jonin with a slightly high bloodlust.

"Then I guess we can leave it at that." Tsunade massaged her temples. "At least she provides medical attention to them." Tsunade scanned the jonin and her eyes narrowed. "Where's Gai?"

Kurenai rolled her eyes and Asuma took a deep puff of his cigarette, Kakashi answered. "He's a little sidetracked right now."

"How so?" Tsunade asked with an eyebrow quirked in mild interest.

"He attempted to get a date with Ms. Saotome and we calculate he's either landed in the Hyuga compound or the hot springs baths." Kakashi said, just then the door opened and in stepped Gai covered with various bruises a few towels wrapped around him and a bucket upended and on his head. "I guess he landed in the baths." Kakashi said.

"Such youthful energy! Miss Ranko is at the pinnacle of the beauty of youth!" Gai declared.

"Yes we figured that much." Kurenai sighed at her fellow jonin's ramblings.

Meanwhile Ranko shivered unconsciously as she felt someone think of her. She finished her meal and arrived back in the clearing twenty minutes early and found it occupied by a single genin. Hinata had packed a lunch and ate it at the clearing too shy to follow Naruto she opted to stay in the clearing and soon decided to practice her taijutsu. She weaved in and out of imaginary strikes and striking spots to disable chakra coils until someone tapped her on the shoulder startling her, she let out an "eep!" and turned to see a smiling Ranko.

"Hinata is it? You are practicing aren't you?" At Hinata's nervous nod, Ranko's smile turned reassuring. "You're quite skilled."

"I'm not that good, I'm too weak." Hinata said hanging her head.

"Your strikes are very precise, I don't think strength is what is needed in your style is it?" Ranko said.

"No not really, but I'm not so skilled, I always mess up, I can't get anything right." Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes. Ranko looked blankly at Hinata then patted her shoulders.

"Yosh! I'll help you Hinata-chan." Ranko said.

"Y-You will?" Hinata asked.

"Sure I'll make you an official student…" Ranko trailed off at the look of fear in Hinata's eyes. "Oh don't worry you're not doing what they're doing, since your style of fighting is what I call soft arts I think I have a style and a few techniques you can use with great efficiency. But of course you have to be willing to go through this training and like Naruto and Lee I won't stop till I'm satisfied."

Hinata chewed her lower lip nervously, she was always considered weak in the household because she messed up and didn't complete the missions like her teammates did she felt like she was deadweight. It came to a point that her family started favoring Hanabi her younger sister. "Will I get stronger?" Hinata asked.

"That all depends." Ranko said. "If you train hard, listen carefully and I'm sure you will grow stronger."

Hinata tossed the idea back and forth for a few minutes until she took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "P-Please, teach me sensei." She said.

Ranko smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. Now since I we have a little time what do you say we get started?" Hinata nodded putting on a determined face.

The returning jonin and genin came back to the clearing with quite a sight to see both Ranko and Hinata were moving in a flowing motion that seemed like they were dancing, Ranko was quite impressed to see how Hinata picked up Tai Chi Quan so fast the girl was a born natural. If Hinata learned this plus made visits to the clinic to learn pressure points she'd be a very effective fighter. "Very good Hinata, since my students have returned I'll have to resume their training although if you have free time do come to my clinic I'm sure I will have some time to teach you more." Ranko said.

Hinata nodded and smiled taking her place with the audience. Ranko turned back to her students and smiled evilly. "Okay boys." She pointed at the ropes tied to the tree. "Back to the ropes."

For the next three months Ranko/Ranma trained Rock Lee and Naruto they improved with leaps and bounds, after mastering dodging practice came the next art the chestnut fist. Currently they were still working on it. Within the three months Ranko's surveillance was recalled leaving the new Shishin wielder to practice using Suzaku's powers, especially at night. Also whenever Hinata found time she would go to Ranko's clinic and became somewhat of an apprentice, Ranko would demonstrate pressure points and would lend Hinata charts when she wanted to study them. When there were no customers they would practice Tai Chi Quan and Hinata was improving at a very fast rate, unlike her father who was quite strict in training Ranko was a patient teacher who would take the time to teach her the proper movement and stances. Her philosophy was a soft art required a soft approach unlike the arts that Rock Lee and Naruto were learning. She even helped Hinata integrate the two styles together. The fluid motions of Tai Chi Quan mixed with the Hyuga family taijutsu would indeed make Hinata a very dangerous foe. Hinata's confidence rose as her skill level improved and the improvement showed on her mission records from Kurenai, the kunoichi was amazed at the change in the normally shy and downtrodden girl. All was going well until one day when Neji sparred with Hinata at the mansion training grounds. Neji knew that Hinata took lessons from Ranko and left it at that since his cousin was very happy now. But he was worried about her father finding out knowing how steadfast he was on tradition and unfortunately Hiashi Hyuga had decided to peek in on the sparring match to see how much Hinata had improved to be receiving such good praise and saw her lock Neji's elbow joint as he performed a palm strike for the chest raised it high and stamped her foot down as she bashed her shoulder into him successfully pulling off her counter and lumped in surprise when her father slammed the sliding door open. "Otou-san…" She squeaked out before the older Hyuga began to shout at his daughter.

"What is this Hinata your using a style that is not of our family?" He yelled out.

Hinata shook in fear her father was absolutely terrifying right now. Neji was up and on his feet but unable to do anything since the mark on his head meant no action against the main family.

"This style of fighting shall end today. You will be retrained in the family arts once more twice as hard you will learn it in its purest form. Whoever is teaching you this you will cease seeing them from now on!" Hiashi yelled out. "Do you understand me?"

"Hai Otou-san." Hinata sniffled.

Hiashi glared at Neji. "Leave now, I will begin Hinata's training immediately." Neji grit his teeth but did so feeling helpless in helping his cousin.

A week passed and Ranko was wondering what happened to Hinata since she didn't show up for such a long time. Both Naruto and Rock Lee were eating at a fast pace, morning practice was over and Ranko was treating them to a single bowl of ramen each. She almost didn't catch a glimpse of a heavy jacket that she had grown accustomed to seeing. "Hinata is that you?" Ranko got off her stool and covered the distance between herself and the Hyuga heiress. "You haven't showed up at the clinic all week have you been on a mission?"

Hinata swallowed and nodded. "Y-Yes I've been on a m-mission." She said nervously. Ranko stared at her for a few seconds and shook her head.

"Hinata you're a bad liar." Ranko smiled. "Please there's nothing to be scared of, if you have any problems just tell me."

"Yes I will." Hinata said and began to turn when Ranko grabbed her arm making her wince.

"Hinata where'd you get this?" Ranko's tone was dead serious as she lightly touched her slightly reddened cheek where someone obviously hit her hard, backhanded as far as she could tell. Noticing the young girl wince she immediately rolled the sleeve up to see multiple bruise marks and looking closer at the young Hyuga she noticed slight traces of blood around the lips. "Who did this to you?" Ranko said in an icy tone. Hinata shivered as she was torn between telling Ranko who was like an aunt to her and her loyalty to her father. Naruto and Lee walked over to them curious.

"Hey Hinata-chan we haven't seen you all week. What the! What happened to you?" Naruto yelled out noticing the bruising and red mark. Rock Lee also looked distressed. Ranko's gaze burned into Hinata's eyes with intensity rivaling that of a Byakugan.

"Hinata, who did this to you?" Ranko asked again.

Hinata shuddered as tears began to fall from her eyes. "O-Otou-san." She said barely heard by Ranko.

The boy turned girl's eyes narrowed she turned to her students. "Both of you go, evening practice is cancelled." Both began to complain but shut up as Ranko's glare intensified. "I said go!" Both quickly left and Ranko turned back to Hinata. "You come with me." Ranko led Hinata back to the clinic where she sat her down on a stood back facing her. "Hold still now." Ranko closed her eyes and let began to manipulate ki energy. Hinata felt a tingly sensation throughout her body then felt her sensei poke several pressure points all over her making the pain of her training wounds disappear. Ranko then grabbed some ointment and rubbed it on Hinata's cheek relieving the pain there. "Stay here for a moment." Ranko left the room curious Hinata got off the stool and peeked into the room. Ranko undid the ponytail that she usually wore around instead of the pigtail and braided it into a pigtail again then she walked over to a table and took up a stick of special charcoal she rubbed it on the ink stone and added a bit of water soon producing some ink. She pulled a piece of paper out and dipped her brush and began to write. Activating her Byakugan Hinata was stunned at how much strange energy that Ranko told them was something called "ki" flowing all around and within her, some seemed to mingle with her chakra but most was centered near the abdomen area. Ranko stopped writing blew on the paper a few times to dry it and folded it up neatly then wrote a few more letters on the front before slipping t in her shirt. Ranko walked over to her desk that had a large box on it, opening the box Ranko pulled out two black bracers and slipped them on her wrists. "Hinata we're going." Ranko stated and walked out with Hinata trailing behind suddenly very afraid at what was transpiring. The whole town seemed to know something was up, all stopped activity briefly as Ranko and Hinata passed, no one had ever seen Ranko dressed like that before and she walked along the street with a determination that spoke that something big was going down. It didn't take long for a jounin to report this to the Hokage.

"She's heading straight for the Hyuga mansion with the Hyuga heiress in tow." Tsunade said her hands folded in front of her, as she contemplated Ranko's sudden change of behavior. Then it hit her. The Hyuga were always very traditional and Ranko was training Hinata. "Damn it I should have known this was coming. I've been so blinded about how much good she's doing that I forgot about looking around it." Tsunade quickly left the office with Shizune close behind. Ranko was about to go up against the one of the most powerful clans in Konaha.

Ranko was at the gate of the Hyuga mansion with Hinata peeking out behind her two Hyuga warriors were in front of them. "This is the Hyuga mansion miss you may not enter." One said.

"Your clans honor will be severely questioned if you don't get out of my way." Ranko growled.

"You dare just stroll up and threaten the Hyuga clan?" The other warrior said.

Ranko pulled out the letter and held it in front of her. "If you turn me away I will announce that the Hyuga declined this and your clans honor will be sullied because of the both of you."

Both warriors stiffened as they read the letters front words with malice in their eyes they stepped aside letting Ranko and Hinata through. The Hyuga household, main and branch were immediately called into the training hall where many of the Hyuga elders and high ranked warriors sat lined up to the side while Hiashi Hyuga sat in the front with Hanabi nearby. "Hinata what is the meaning of this? Who is this woman who barges into our household?" Hiashi demanded. Hinata shuddered and Ranko moved slightly to put her behind her.

"I've come here to discuss your treatment of my student." Ranko said.

"So you're the one who's been teaching Hinata that style that butchers our family style. Hinata didn't I forbid you to ever see this person ever again?" Hiashi yelled out.

Ranko rested a hand on Hinata's head and glared at Hiashi. "The treatment of those of your own blood is harsher than I was led to believe." Ranko snarled. "So this is the mighty Hyuga clan is it? A clan that separates into two sections which carries on the same tradition generation after generation." She smirked. "How pathetic." Anger flashed in every older Hyuga's eyes. Hinata tightened her grip on Ranko's shirt as the killing intent grew. Neji sweated the tension in the air was thick.

"What do you know? Your just an outsider that been living here for a few months. This clan has survived generation after generation the same way. What gives you the right to change what we have passed on?" Hiashi said.

"I don't have that right." Ranko growled. "But weighing the younger generation with obligations such as this is sickening. Do you know the theory of evolution? As time goes by and environments change life must adapt to change, those who don't will ultimately go extinct. Tradition is not wrong but the concept of change should not be feared or it will lead to self-destruction. The ultimate challenge is to keep tradition alive while accepting change." Ranko rubbed Hinata's head. "Hinata had a hard time adjusting to your style from the beginning, I helped her with her consent she is a shinobi and being that she will need to complete her missions with whatever means necessary. Her records show a vast improvement from before, I thought someone like you would be a father and be proud of how much she's done, but you're not thinking like that are you? Your thinking like a clan head that's what sickens me a father who doesn't know how to be one." Hiashi was steaming right now. "Hinata is the heir to the main family and will learn the family taijutsu in its purest form. I will not let your teachings poison what has been passed on by or predecessors, this style has more than once helped save this village. It does not need to be sullied by changes."

"Than I counter that." Ranko threw the letter it landed perfectly in front of Hiashi. "I Saotome Ranko of the Anything-Goes School of martial arts challenge you Hyuga Hiashi head of the Hyuga clan to a duel, your pure style of taijutsu against my so called poisonous teachings that I've been teaching Hinata. The winner has the right of teaching Hinata the style of which they choose. As a bonus if you win I shall leave this village." Murmurs erupted from all around at the challenge. Hiashi's eyes widened he had a feeling that the woman in front of him would do something like this, but still, to challenge the head of the one of the most powerful clans in Konaha was a shock it was then that Tsunade and Shizune entered the room but seeing that the challenge was made and that all of the clan had heard. Tsunade knew it was too late to prevent the challenge.

All eyes were on Hiashi the Hyuga head opened the letter and looked it through. It was an official challenge the entire honor of the Hyuga now rested on his actions. Hiashi stood up defiantly mirroring the glare that Ranko stared at him with. "I Hyuga Hiashi Head of the Hyuga clan of Konoha village accept your challenge Saotome Ranko. The duel will be held at one o' clock at the arena tomorrow."

"I accept your terms." Ranko said bowing she spun on her heel, walked a few steps and stopped when Hinata remained where she was. "Hinata are you coming?" She asked.

Hinata blinked and was about to follow when her fathers voice sounded. "Hinata stay here." He ordered. Hinata glanced at her father then back at Ranko.

"It's up to you." Ranko said softly. Hinata glanced at her father again then back to Ranko who smiled.

"Otou-san…" Hinata said obviously using all her courage she could muster. "Gomen." Hinata bowed to her father and followed Ranko out leaving the head staringat the spot his eldest daughter stood in.

"She's gotten stronger mentally as well." Tsunade said with a chuckle.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but I see no humor in this outsider poisoning the teachings of the Hyuga." Hiashi said.

"Even I saw Hinata wasn't doing very well with the family style." Tsunade said. "She's actually doing much better now then she ever has. Also as much as I hate to admit I also hate the way this clan handles itself, effective now but later it could mean the end of it." Tsunade left with Shizune. As Hyuga members of both families left the room Hiashi remained to contemplate the same word that two people had told him.

To be continued

Author notes: Yep Ranma's taking on the Hyuga. I got an amazing technique that Ranma will use. Along with this fic Ranma gets dragged to the hot springs by Tsunade (Oh no) Wait who's that giggling over there, and who is this woman that acts a lot like Naruto? until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto and Ranma do not belong to me and they never will be so don't bother asking if they do. Now that that's straightened out lets go into the good stuff.

Previously: After training Hinata for a time Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan finds out his daughter is learning a fighting style outside of the clan and starts reeducating Hinata strict and hard. Seeing the abuse on Hinata Ranma under the guise of Ranko a former martial artist turned shiatsu therapist has stormed into the Hyuga mansion and challenged the Hyuga head to a duel. If he wins he will prove the superiority of his training and be able to train Hinata. But if he loses he will leave the village. Will Ranma succeed or will he be beaten by the clan that is noted as one of the strongest in the Hidden Leaf village? Well why are you still reading this? Read the real story genius.

"Sensei there was no need to challenge my…" Hinata was cut off as Ranko spun and placed her hands gently on Hinata's shoulders.

"No Hinata it was necessary your father needs a lesson about change and I'm gonna teach it to him…" She grinned evilly. "Hard." She finished.

"Are you sure about fighting him though?" Hinata feared for her new sensei. "He is one of the best in the village."

"I have no doubt about that." Ranko ruffled Hinata's hair. "But I think I can manage."

"Sensei, Hinata-chan!" Both girls turned to see Naruto run up to them. "What's going on? Everybody's saying that sensei is crazy."

Ranko chuckled as Hinata blushed deeply. "R-Ranko sensei just challenged my father." Hinata began to poke her fingers together while finding her feet very interesting to look at.

"EEEEHH! Your father! But isn't he the head of your family Hinata-chan?" Naruto said then crossed his arms. "This could be a good fight to see. Ranko-sensei can I watch you fight?"

Ranko smiled. "Of course you can watch me kick his ass to Suna." She glanced at Hinata. "As gently as possible she added at Hinata's worried look.

"All right! I gotta tell everybody about this. See you tomorrow sensei." Naruto took off. Ranko turned a knowing look onto Hinata who stared after Naruto's fading figure.

"Got a little crush on him don't ya?" Ranko said. This immediately brought stutters and weak protests along with a lot of blushing from the young Hyuga. "We'll discuss about these things later." Ranko said with a grin.

The next morning the town was in a bustle. There were so many people talking about the duel and when Ranko and Hinata came out of the shop they were almost swamped, Both had to take to the roofs to at least eliminate the townsfolk that were hounding them all that was left were the ninja that followed after them. By the time they reached the stadium it was fifteen minutes till the fight began.

"News sure travels fast doesn't it?" Ranko said to Hinata in between pants. Hinata didn't answer and simply tried to catch her breath. "Then again with how loud Naruto is most of the time I shouldn't be surprised." Ranko smiled as Hinata giggled. Student and teacher separated soon after Ranko entered the stadium first standing proudly in front of the spectators she began to stretch out a bit as she waited for her opponent. She didn't wait long. Hiashi Hyuga entered the stadium his jonin uniform on and his hitai ate tied on his forehead.

"Well guess who finally decided to show up, mister "stick up his ass" Hyuga Hiashi." Ranko stated. Gasps and murmurs were heard at Ranko's blatant words. Hiashi scowled at the redhead.

"You will pay for your insolence. The village will be more at ease once you are gone." He stated.

"I'm still here idiot." Ranko placed her hands on her hips. "I'd also put actions before words. Now I'm gonna prove how wrong you are." Ranko looked up at where the Hokage was seated.

Tsunade grumbled as she fussed with her Hokage robes. "Damn I hate these things." Seeing Hiashi and Ranko looking at her she signaled a jonin who leaped down to the ground. It was Asuma with a lit cigarette that was burnt halfway through.

"This is a duel between Ranko Saotome and Hiashi Hyuga, there is no time limit. The loser will be determined if he or she gives up, is unconscious or dead." He looked at both fighters and raised a single hand. Silence reigned throughout the stadium. Asuma gave one last glance to both fighters then dropped his hand. "Hajime!"

Hiashi struck first his speed exceeded that of Neji he wanted to end it quick and a strike to the heart would do exactly that. However he didn't expect how experienced Ranko was. Batting the palm slightly she spun along Hiashi's outstretched arm and delivered a light chop to the back of his neck. She could have ended it there but where would the fun be in that.

"Is that all you got? Maybe you've gotten soft old man since you're so used to beating up kids." Ranko spat out, Hiashi growled as he finished rubbing his neck.

"It seems you have some skill." Hiashi acknowledged. "But you'll soon learn the error of challenging me." He dropped into the traditional Jyu-ken stance.

"You know I haven't made Hinata give up on your clans taijutsu. I simply improved upon it." Ranko said taking up a stance of Tai Chi Quan with her hands slowly moving so attacks would be hard to predict.

"It does not matter, Hinata will learn her Jyu-ken in the purest form." Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he activated his Byakugan the veins forming around the eyes mapping out Rankos chakra system.

"Guess that means I have to prevent you from doing so." Ranko moved forward launched two palm thrusts and batted two palm strikes from Hiashi attempted a sweep that Hiashi leaped over and away from Ranko. The Hyuga head launched a barrage of shuriken forcing Ranko to back flip out of the way. "Not bad." Ranko said cracking her neck before taking her stance again. On an unspoken signal they both charged each other.

"Man Ranko sensei's awesome." Naruto stood up from his seat in his excitement. "She's really giving Hinata-chans dad a run for his money."

Sakura pulled her teammate back into his seat berating him as she did so. Choji was busy eating a bag of popcorn, Shikamaru looked half-bored and half interested, Ino was looking nervous since Shino was sitting next to her and his bugs were out, Kiba and Akamaru were staring hard down at the match, Ten Ten was shrinking down in embarrassment because Lee was being very enthusiastic in his cheering. Neji looked on with a serious expression, and Hinata was studying Ranko's every move and mentally categorized it to try later.

The two fell apart breathing heavier then before. Hiashi winced Ranko had landed a double palm strike to his stomach, and it hurt! Also she had caught his left arm and threw him over her shoulder but not before hyper extending it. But Ranko wasn't untouched either. Hiashi had already landed two palm strikes on her left thigh and right arm also he had struck points on her left arm preventing any chakra use.

"I have to admit you are a formidable fighter." Hiashi said regretfully.

"You ain't so bad yourself." Ranko said. "But I'm afraid I can't let you win.

"You have one leg inoperable, your right arms useless and your left won't channel chakra for a while. I wouldn't suggest you to continue." Hiashi said sounding confident in his victory.

"Says you." Ranko said. Despite her left arm not being able to channel chakra she pressed several points on her right arm and in a few seconds she was moving it again she then hit points on her thigh and left arm to regain mobility and restore flow.

Hiashi grit his teeth as he saw the damage he had done was undone. "This isn't possible."

"You should never underestimate a shiatsu therapist." Ranko said shaking her arm to warm it up again. "Shall we continue our dance."

Hiashi's scowl turned into a smirk. "This dance has ended, you're in my Hakke!" Hiashi stated.

Ranko blinked feeling the rise in chakra. She reacted accordingly enhancing some ki to her body to prepare for the next attack. "Well c'mon let's see what you got."

Hiashi rushed forward Ranko stood her ground fists on either side watching when Hiashi struck she began to move like lightning. The dreaded 64 strikes against the speed of the chestnut fist used to block the strikes. Hiashi was stunned to see all is strikes batted aside. "Is that it?" Ranko asked before she snatched one of Hiashi's arms tugged and delivered a palm strike to his chin when he was pulled forward. Hiashi flipped back to his feet and looked to see Ranko descending upon him.

"End game!" Ranko called out her drop kick on target no way for Hiashi to get out of the way. Then Ranko felt herself go flying until she hit a wall. "Ouch, okay what was that?"

"My Kaiten is an impenetrable defense." Hiashi stated.

"Oh then that means unless I get close enough you can't use it against me. Well then I'll just wait for you to come at me then." Ranko stood her ground and began brushing her clothes.

Hiashi launched shuriken and kunais at her but Ranko simply batted them aside or dodged and Hiashi soon found out that Ranko wasn't completely weaponless. She had one weapon that was quite numerous in the field, rocks. Several times Hiashi had to perform Kaiten to escape barrages of rocks thrown at high speed by Ranko. After a few minutes it was obvious that neither of them were getting anywhere.

Frustrated by his lack of success against a non-shinobi opponent Hiashi activated his byakugan again. Seeing this Ranko smiled and closed her eyes concentrating. Hiashi felt a funny tingling feeling wash over him but upon checking himself he found nothing wrong and his opponents eyes were closed. He rushed to attack. His palm strikes struck out but were batted aside by Ranko in one palm strike Ranko pressed several points on Hiashi's arm before he pulled it back freezing it up all while her eyes were closed.

Angry, Hiashi attempted to hit the coils around Ranko's heart. As he did so Ranko's hand came up with a single finger extended and met the palm strike hitting it in the palm, blood dripped from Hiashi's mouth as he stumbled back clutching his heart. "W-What the?" He said.

Ranko smiled her eyes still closed. "Hyuga Hiashi how many limbs does the human body have?"

"What?" He said confused still clutching his heart.

"Five limbs right?" Ranko chuckled. "Now how many limbs on your hands and feet?"

"What are you getting at?" Hiashi growled out.

"Five fingers, five toes connected to your hands and feet, like your arms legs and head are connected to your main body." Ranko said holding out her hands.

"The main body? You don't mean." Hiashi's eyes widened.

"Finally figured it out didn't you?" Ranko said. "Yes your hands and feet are representations of your body itself, head, arms, feet, even the inner workings of your main body as well."

"But such an attack would require pinpoint precision." Hiashi managed to regain some control as he pain started to subside.

"Didn't you feel that tingling sensation Hiashi?" The Hyuga head nodded. "I thought so."

"Your eyes are closed how could you tell? Hiashi asked.

"The same way I'm seeing you now." Ranko said. "You're in my field of ki, it flows through everything, trees, rocks, ground…" She smiled. "The human body." Hiashi flinched. "That's right I can see you, even better then an x-ray machine. I see every bone, every muscle…" She chuckled evilly making Hiashi sweat. "Every pressure point. So you see we're both on grounds here, also since this is a field I could see you if you were trying to sneak up on me. This technique actually scares me quite a bit."

Many people began to murmur as they heard Ranko's description, a mere technique that rivaled the Byakugan a bloodline limit what news this was.

"So you want to try again?" Ranko asked her eyes still closed. Hiashi growled but wisely held back he knew she was baiting him. "Oh poo you won't attack me anymore, I guess I'll have to come to you." She smiled. "You know since I don't like killing I was planning on knocking you unconscious but since you're such an ass. I think I'm gonna make you give up."

"Ridiculous I'll never do that." Hiashi declared

"We'll see about that. But first I'm gonna penetrate your Kaiten." Ranko rushed forward and leaped up.

"Fool, you can't penetrate it!" Hiashi spun into Kaiten. Ranko looked down using her ki sight to find what she was looking for, if she was wrong. Well she'd get a trip to the wall. Fortunately she saw what she searching for.

"I have you now!" Ranko came down straight down concentrating on that one spot. Her ki enhanced fist struck out and a loud explosion made the spectators shield their eyes. When most of the light cleared it revealed one Hyuga Hiashi strewn on the ground one arm paralyzed by pressure points and another with a knee pressing painfully into the elbow joint. Ranko was on top both hands on Hiashi's head, slowly twisting. "Say it." She hissed. Hiashi stubbornly kept his mouth shut. "Say it." Ranko repeated louder and twisted some more. Hiashi still refused to speak. "Say it!" Ranko shouted twisting Hiashi's head to the point of breaking.

Asuma leaned down to listen and then he heard the pained filled choked out words. "Ware henjou." Asuma stood up and raised one hand up.

"Winner Ranko Saotome." He said to the stunned crowd of spectators.

Ranko released her hold on Hiashi and stood up facing the Hyuga clan that sat glaring at her. "I've won the right to train Hinata." She said. "And proven your ways are getting outdated. To those who think tradition will protect them." She pointed to Hiashi. "Remember what happened today." She looked at Tsunade and bowed. "Do excuse me Hokage but I have students to train." She looked at the crowd and spotted her students with dropped jaws staring at her. "There we are. Naruto! Lee! Get to the practice clearing now! I'm gonna work you two till you feel like I'm feeling now." Ranko winced as the adrenaline in her system faded at the same time both of her students leaped off their seats and ran off to the practice field

She glanced at Hiashi who was being helped up by medic nin. "Okay maybe your way isn't fully outdated yet, but it's getting there." Ranko grunted as she moved painfully away. "Hinata you can come watch too. But I don't think I can help you practice today." The said girl jumped from her seat and headed out of the stadium. Ten Ten, Sakura and Ino huddled together.

"Ranko-san is pretty amazing." Ino said.

"She sure is." Ten Ten said always enthusiastic for females rising up.

"Do you guys think we should ask to be… trained?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't mind my taijutsu is pitiful." Ino said.

"I could use a bit more rounding in my taijutsu." Ten Ten said.

"So should we ask her?" Sakura asked. At the confirmed nods by the other kunoichi the three left to find Ranko.

Hinata walked beside the limping Ranko as they walked toward the practice clearing. "Um, Ranko-sensei how did you penetrate my father's Kaiten?" She asked.

"All based on a guess." Ranko said. "I figured like a storm or typhoon the center of the Kaiten would be the calmest. Only problem was the point of it was really small, when I hit it I had to push my ki forward to hit him. If I was a half second late the Kaiten would have thrown me off." Ranko smiled. "Still that doesn't matter now, what matters is that I can now train you without him breathing down my neck, although he'll probably be trying to stare holes through me."

Reaching the clearing Ranko smiled as she saw her two students already warming up. "All right you two I want 80 laps around the practice field, then I want three sets of 200 push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. Then I want…" Ranko continued adding more exercises and warm up drills for her white-faced students. Hinata giggled and then turned when she sensed movement behind her. She saw Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten.

"H-Hello why are you all here?" Hinata asked a bit surprised at seeing all the kunoichi here.

"We came to see Ranko-san." Ino said.

"Is that so? Well I'm all ears what'd you girls want?" Ranko asked picking up the conversation behind her and turned to join it.

"We'd like to be your students as well." Ten Ten said.

"Students huh?" Ranko tapped her cheek. "I have no problem with that, however." She fixed her gaze on all three girls. "If you are training under me you will train hard, and I won't stop until I'm satisfied, even with this rule will you all still like to learn under me?"

All three girls looked between each other all contemplating then they all nodded their acknowledgement. Ranko smiled. "Very well, since I believe you don't want to do what the boys are doing I'm going to give you all the same type of practice I'm giving Hinata." She pointed at her current ragged state. "I would start your training right now but I'm a little on the bruised side so I'll start your training tomorrow just as the sun peeks out." All three girls said their thanks, bowed and left with high hopes for the following day.

Ranko turned to Hinata and smiled when she saw that the girl was already working on her katas, and was also pleasantly surprised to see her practicing moves that she used in her duel. "Girl's absorbing everything like a sponge, she'll become a fine warrior one day." Ranko muttered to herself. Settling herself down on a flat rock she watched her students go through their drills and practice katas. A soft sound of someone landing behind her forced Ranko to turn around to see who it was.

"You're Kurenai right? Hinata's team leader." Ranko asked the said crimson-eyed kunoichi nodded. "So what brings you here, does Hinata need to go on a mission or something?"

"Nothing like that." Kurenai said. "I just came to inform you that the Hokage wants you to discuss something with all the kunoichi today and has also insisted that you attend as well."

"A meeting huh? Sure where's it going to be?" Ranko asked.

"At the onsen." Kurenai said and blinked when Ranko fell over. "Are you all right?"

Ranko sat up quick and nodded. "Yep I'm good, just a little woozy from my fight I guess." Ranko chuckled nervously.

"I see… then I'll see you later at the hot springs Ranko." Kurenai said.

"Yeah… see ya." Ranko watched Kurenai leave then cursed to herself. "Stupid, stupid, I should have asked where it was going to be before agreeing to it."

"Ranko-sensei is something wrong?" Hinata asked seeing her sensei's irritated state.

"It's all right Hinata-chan, did you know there was going to be a meeting at the hot springs for the kunoichi today?" Ranko asked.

"Yes there is one. Why do you ask? Are you going to it as well?" Hinata asked.

Ranko could only nod weakly. 'Damn it what am I going to do about this? Once I hit that hot water I'm a dead man.' She thought.

"I must say you are in a very tight situation right now." Suzaku said chuckling her presence returned to Ranko's troubled conscious.

'Shut up Suzaku! This is not a laughing matter.' She snapped back mentally.

"Oh but this is so entertaining." Suzaku said.

'Not when it's my ass about to be fried.' Ranko sighed. 'What are you here anyway?'

"I come with good news Ranma." Suzaku's lighter tone had Ranko curious.

'Oh really? What is it?' She thought hoping Suzaku wasn't about to pull a prank on her already jumbled mind.

"It seems Byakko is getting very interested in you, he says he will be coming to visit you in a weeks time." Suzaku's tone became a bit more serious although the happiness in her tone wasn't lost. "This means you have a chance of gaining Byakko's power so you had better keep training hard."

'Well that is something to think of.' Ranko thought. 'But first I gotta think of a way to survive today so I can see tomorrow.'

Suzaku just laughed and faded back to wherever she was in Ranko's mindscape.

Ranko looked at the gates to hell aka the entrance to the hot springs. 'How do I get myself into these situations?" She thought as she followed Hinata in. Ranko's nervousness increased tenfold when she found herself looking at the hanging cloth sign marked for the women's side. She reluctantly entered after being coaxed in by Hinata. Ranko set herself down in a corner facing away from the other females in various states of dress. Finally every article of clothing was off and she was now at the door separating her from the hot springs on the other side.

"Is something wrong? Hinata asked behind her.

"Oh nothing Hinata." Ranko said although her voice was shaky. "Just that I'm a dead man." She whispered to herself. The door open and Ranko had to fight the urge to pass out by bleeding from the nasal passage.

Inside various women were chatting, washing up and soaking in the hot springs. Most of the kunoichi from genin to jonin were in the hot springs. "Ah Ranko you finally made it." Tsunade said

"Uh, yeah I did." Ranko said nervously noticing how big a set that the Hokage sported. 'Man her backs would be a killer to try fix." Ranko thought.

Kurenai was also there but thankfully she was mostly submerged in the steaming waters she was wiping her face with a towel, Shizune was submerged casting glances around as if expecting someone to suddenly make themselves known. Ten Ten was sitting at the edge of the spring with her feet in the water, Sakura was half leaning out her arms resting on the outer edge of the pool, Ino was halfway out of the spring belly down and arms folded under her.

"Hurry up wash up and join us." Tsunade said. Ranko nodded stiffly and equally stiffly walked to the nearest stool and took her time washing up all the while trying to figure out how the get out of the situation in one piece. Unfortunately nothing came up and now, she was being led into the springs by an irritated Tsunade who was getting impatient at Ranko's dallying behavior.

'This is it I'm a dead man. It's all over, game over.' Ranko thought then fortunately she sensed a new presence, one that was almost matched the level of a certain 300 year old, pervert in Nerima who's causing havoc because of her absence.

Sensing Ranko's sudden change Tsunade stopped dragging Ranko and looked at the young woman who was staring at a spot on the bamboo wall. "Ranko what's wrong?"

The redhead didn't say anything merely tightening her towel and calmly walked over to the wall where she saw a small hole that looked suspiciously fresh. Her ki senses picked up nervousness in the aura and she smiled raising upturned palm she concentrated slightly and then with a loud "Kyai!" She hit the wall with a palm strike. The wall didn't show any damage however there was a loud yell on the other side and a crash of someone impacting the opposite wall on the other side. "I got me a pervert." Ranko said with a grin.

While most of the girls in the springs clapped and cheered Tsunade looked furious. "Jiraiya I know it's you perverted son of a bitch!" The resulting yelp from the other side confirmed that the said person was indeed the perpetrator

Seeing an opportunity to turn this to her favor. Ranko pulled out a bola and rope attachment. Where she got it she didn't know but she only seemed to be able to do this when she was in female form. Hopping onto the fence she swung the bola three times around her head and let it fly. A loud choked yell was heard and Ranko jerked hard sending the perverted toad sannin through the fence upon closer inspection one could see the bola had wrapped around his neck.

Now Jiraiya looked up to see an angry looking crowd of girls and women glaring at him, a steadily growing red aura was radiating from them, including shy little Hinata who was actually looking extremely scary especially with her Byakugan active. It was Ranko who broke the silence. "Let him have it girls!" She whooped happily. Immediately the crowd of females rushed in wooden pails, soap bars, heavy décor and of course good old fists and feet were laid out onto the toad nin.

After getting a few kicks in Ranko began to steadily make her retreat back to the changing room halfway there a stray pail that happened to hold hot water bounced off Jiraiya's head and sailed over the redhead and emptied its contents on her. Finding himself male Ranma froze bracing to hear the cries of outrage turn toward him. However after a few painless seconds Ranma realized that all the females were so focused on beating the living daylights out of Jiraiya that they didn't bother looking anywhere else.

Thanking Kami-sama Ranma fixed his towel and continued his trek to the changing room, finally he was at the door, he reached out to slide it open only to see the paper paneled door slide open on its own.

There stood a brunette her hair pulled up and made to look spiky, her eyes looked dusky but held a mischievous side to them. Like all the other kunoichi she had an excellent figure and the towel that could only just barely cover the necessary places was over one of her shoulders. A stick of dango was in her mouth as she stared back at him quite surprised, he felt her eyes roaming over him one hand reached up and pulled the dango stick from her mouth. He fought with little Ranma as he tried to make himself known, Ranma almost freaked when she smiled.

Anko was pleasantly surprised when she opened the door and revealed what was in front of her. She was a bit late for the meeting due to the fact that a dango vendor happened to be on the path she was on and she had to satisfy her little sweet tooth. When she was changing she heard the Hokage yell and could hear the Jiraiya smack down she hurried through not wanting to miss partaking in the beating of the perverted ninja also hoping to see some blood while she was at it. Of course what was in front of her was a whole lot better.

She openly scrutinized the terrified figure before her. 'Rock hard pectorals, steel cable biceps and triceps, drinkable six-pack and a… hmmm.' She noticed the large lump in Ranma's towel before the martial artist could cover it up. She reached up and removed the dango from her mouth and smiled. The man looked like he going to have a seizure. "Well hello there handsome." She said with a purr.

Ranma shuddered taking a step back only to have the woman step forward and shut the door behind her effectively cutting off that escape route. "I uh have to be leaving." Ranma said stupidly he knew it was dumb but he couldn't think of anything else.

"Oh what's the rush? You and I just met." Anko's hungry gaze almost had Ranma screaming.

"I seem to be in the wrong side of the hot spring." Ranma said.

"That doesn't mean you have to leave so fast." Anko tried moving closer but Ranma kept backing away from her.

"Oh yes it does." Ranma said glancing behind him relieved that the women were still too busy beating on Jiraiya to notice him but it wouldn't last forever.

"Oh don't mind them I'm sure you and I should get acquainted." Anko traced a pec lightly with her the tip of her dango stick, this caused Ranma to let out a quiet yelp and hopped away from Anko.

"Do you even realize where we are?" Ranma asked not sure if this woman was even on this planet.

"I most certainly do." Anko backed Ranma up to a wall she licked her lips and grinned. "But I don't care." She said Ranma's eyes widened they darted toward the changing room doors suddenly that line of sight was obscured by the flat of a kunai. "Now, now we aren't thinking of running are we?"

"Jeez girl where the hell did you get that thing?" Ranma said despite having a girl form and being able to perform the same thing he just couldn't figure out how it was done.

The question made Anko blink and actually think awhile on the matter. "To tell the truth I honestly don't know." Ranma face faulted much to the delight of Anko. 'Add "buns of steel" to the list'. She thought.

Ranma righted himself looking worse for wear and Anko pressed forward pushing her prized beauties to Ranma's chest making the young man blush and a small stream of red trickled from his nose. He felt mini Ranma rise to the occasion and it seemed to delight the woman before him.

"Well, well someone seems a bit excited." Anko said with a Cheshire grin.

"Don't mind him he doesn't know what he's doing." Ranma said.

"Oh I think he knows what he's doing." Anko rose up on her toes wrapping her arms around Ranma's neck "Because I'm thinking the same thing."

"Do you always move this fast on a guy?" Ranma asked trying to stall for time.

"Not really." Anko said licking his cheek. "Just the ones who interest me." She began to move for his lips.

"What the? There's another one!" A girls voice yelled out. Anko turned to see that the mob had finished beating up on what was left of Jiraiya and turned to see another male in their midst. Anko frowned knowing the fate of her prey she moved to complete her kiss only to find herself with an armful of nothing. The noise of the changing room door being shut was the only evidence of where her prey went.

"Hey where are you going?" Anko rushed toward the changing room as the female lynch mob began to form again.

Ranma had just gathered his clothes and was tying up his pants when someone entered the changing room form the lobby. Hana Inuzuka knew she was late however unlike Anko she had to do an emergency check up on Akamaru when he got hurt during training with Kiba. Now she was here staring at half naked man in the women's changing room.

Anko had just reached the changing room door when it was slammed open again and a figure barreled into her knocking her to the ground with it avoiding a barrage of shuriken as they whizzed by. Anko smiled as she realized who landed on her. "Hello again." She purred.

Ranma blanched at the purr and rolled off Anko before the snake kunoichi could wrap him up again. In front of him was a very pissed off bunch of towel wrapped women and girls behind him was a clothed kunoichi about to skewer him with some kunai and by his feet trying to grab him was a kunoichi that scared him more then the other two combined. "Eheheheh." Ranma chuckled nervously then leaped onto the border and into the trees. "Bye!"

Unfortunately it didn't end, Hana continued to chase him along with Anko who didn't really care that she was running around in her birthday suit. The other girls had decided to retain modesty and redressed before attempting to pursue but eventually Ranma lost them. Slamming the door of the shop closed behind him Ranma immediately went to the sink and splashed some water on his face.

Now a she Ranko breathed easier quickly changing clothes she went and plopped on her bed while letting out a loud groan. "That was so damn scary. I hope this blows over soon." Falling asleep Ranko had no idea how wrong she was.

To be continued.

Author notes: I finally finished this one. It's taking me awhile to make all the chapters because I update a little to each story every day. Returner Ranma is nearing completion and I plan to start on a new chapter of Ranma Crusade, it's about time I did an update on that story. Anyway the move Ranma performed at the hot springs was one I saw in the movie Blood Sport. The Death Touch or Dim Mak is kinda like the Cutting Evil Technique that Motoko uses in Love Hina. Also I've been thinking on a new story. Yes people another one. Although I'm working on the storyline of Ranma Dead or Alive Extreme Beach Volleyball, the storyline of this story has already been planned out for awhile so I'm probably going to start it somewhere after the next Returner Ranma chapter. So until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: I'm sorry for the delay but Ranma Crusade will be postponed because I'm still trying to figure out how to make the story go in the way I want it. I just finished watching the Chrono Crusade anime and frankly I won't accept that type of fate. I've already decided that Satella will not be hooked up with Ranma, and Azmaria will probably be doing the good old schoolgirl crush look. I haven't given up on any chapter. I'm very busy at work sometimes I spend days in the field at work. (I work at a National Park for the summer.) So finding time to write is hard. However don't despair the next chapter of Anything-Goes Pokefemmes is slowly taking shape so it will not be a rush job. I've already written blueprints for both "Goddess of Mine" and "Returner Ranma" so don't give up looking for that next chapter because I promise you it will come out. Until then enjoy the next chapter of Ranma of Shishin.

Disclaimer: On that note, Ranma ½ and Naruto do not belong to me dattebayo. So don't even ask about it or I'll sic Inner Sakura on you.

A month has passed since the incident at the onsen Tsunade had finally ordered the take down of the wanted posters of male Ranma. Ranko was glad that the crisis was over, during this time both Naruto and Lee had managed to master the Chestnut Fist and were now going under the Bakusai Tenketsu training. Let's say that's going to take awhile, meanwhile Hinata had vastly improved on her Tai Chi Quan and especially now that she had sparring partners, namely Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten. Each girl trained in a different art for various reasons.

Flashback: Three days after the duel.

"Okay stop, stop!" Ranko said waving her hands making the girls stop what they were doing. "Sakura your movements are too forceful, Ino you have the grace but you are not fluid enough, Ten Ten your movements are too rigid."

The three new students of Ranko groaned. They were trying to do Tai Chi Quan like Hinata for three days now but they couldn't seem to get it right. "I just don't get it Ranko sensei, it doesn't feel right." Sakura said.

"Yeah I'm thinking that too." Ranko scratched the back of her head. Then she glanced at the three girls and smiled. "I think a little change is in order, I want all three of you to perform a punch and a kick right now." All three did so and Ranko nodded. "I think I know what to do. Ino come here for a sec."

Ino walked over to Ranko and the redhead whispered into her ear for a bit when she was done Ino nodded and walked off to a bigger spot.

"Ten Ten your next." Ranko said and repeated whispering to Ten Ten before the girl walked to a bigger spot in the practice area. "Now Sakura you come here." The pink-haired kunoichi walked over to her sensei who grabbed up a straw dummy. "Sakura you three are different fighting wise it's best I taught each of you a different style from each other to match your strengths. Watch me closely." Ranko then performed a complex grappling move that ended with a pile driver. Sakura sweatdropped as Ranko finished and stood back up wiping some sweat from her brow.

"What you just witnessed is a complex pro wrestling move. I want you to repeat that for awhile while I work with the others." Sakura could only nod as Ranko moved on, surprisingly when she tried it didn't look half bad soon she had taken wrestling to heart. Ino took the strong yet graceful art of Pi Qua Quan and found how natural it felt to her. Ten Ten was learning advanced Karate that allowed her rigidity but still didn't sacrifice her speed or strength.

The girls took to their arts so well that they were able to start sparring with each other by the second week. So far Hinata always came on top thanks to her experience, but it was still a good work out it allowed the girls to try find ways to attack, counter attack and defend against each others styles in all the girls were advancing at an accelerated rate.

Of course there was also other matters.

"Come on Hinata don't be so shy." Ranko said as she dragged Hinata to the back room where she had her sack of things from her travels before she came here.

"B-But Ranko-sensei I-I don't need new clothes." Hinata stuttered.

"Nonsense your father kicked you out so your going to stay here with me and be my assistant since your employed you need a uniform when you are on duty." Finally reaching her sack of things. Ranko rummaged through it while Hinata poked her fingers together, it was true her father had kicked her out of the Hyuga complex after the duel but Ranko was immediately there by her side offering her a job as a live in assistant. She took it but the problem was she had nothing when she was kicked out so Ranko took it upon herself to fix that problem.

"Ah here we are, Ranko pulled out a folded garment and showed it to Hinata. "What do you think?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Ranko-sensei that's too beautiful I could never wear something like that."

"Nonsense it'll look great on you some friends helped me pick it out awhile back." Ranko's thoughts went to the past when Chun-Li, Cammy, Mai and all the other girls she'd met found out about the curse and took it upon themselves to help broaden the wardrobe, it was embarrassing especially with some of the stuff they chose but it was kind of fun and it helped Ranko be able to build a healthy respect for the girl side and even build a passable character like the way she acted now, otherwise she'd have probably acted like she had back in Nerima, a boy who had a girls body.

Although what she just said wasn't quite true the outfit had been one of the few obtained back in Nerima on those times when she cross dressed, but it was a passable story.

"Beside it's gonna probably end up like a rag or something it's been awhile and I probably can't fit it anymore, and you are about my size when I was your age, so take it!" Ranko shoved the garment into Hinata's arms. Hinata could only stare at what she'd received.

"B-But Ranko-sensei I could never…" She started.

"Oh be quiet and go change." Ranko said a frown on her face.

Hinata nodded and began to take off her jacket this made Ranko redden and excuse herself in a hurry. "I'm gonna go make some tea." Ranko said and left when Hinata got undressed. Ranko just finished adding the leaves to the tea when Hinata stuck her head from behind the doorframe but the rest of her body remained hidden.

"A-Ano R-Ranko-sensei isn't this a bit m-m-much." Hinata stuttered.

"I won't know until I see, come out from there, there's no one else here." Ranko said. Hinata didn't' move for a few seconds then slowly she crept out and Ranko smiled as the young kunoichi came into view. "It looks great on you Hinata."

Hinata blushed she was wearing a dark violet cheongsam with silver lilies covering the surface of the tight outfit. The flap ran down to mid-shin and the slit on either side of the dress ran up to mid-thigh, the garment hugged all the curves that the young Hyuga girl would usually keep hidden under her jacket. "B-But sensei this is…"

"Nope it's not too much, it's perfect from now on Hinata when you're on the job that's your uniform." Ranko said as Hinata's eyes widened and began to stutter a protest but Ranko waved her off and held up a basket. "Now for my first order for you, I need a few supplies so here's a basket, a list and this should be enough money to get those items and maybe a tiny something for yourself." Ranko handed the items to her before pushing her toward the door.

"Eh? Go like this?" Hinata said looking mortified.

"Of course you're on duty and…" Ranko stopped pushing looking thoughtful for a few seconds before snapping her fingers, she reached over to a nearby vase where some carnations were sitting she picked one and stuck it above Hinata's right ear. "That should do for now, off you go." She resumed pushing the younger woman toward the door.

"B-But why am I wearing this?" Hinata asked as the door was opened and she shoved lightly out.

"Because you'll be greeting the customers up front and looking good will bring good atmosphere, no more questions Hinata get going you're not getting paid to stand around you know." Ranko said and smirked as Hinata bowed and reluctantly started off to do as she was requested. "Okay this I have to see, hopefully Naruto will pay more attention to her and finally realize she likes him." Ranko thought about that for a bit then frowned. "Then again the kid reminds me of me at times, probably has the same thick skull as well. Still it will be interesting." Ranko went back inside and filled a thermos with hot water and quickly flipped her sign to "closed" before she locked up and left ducking into an alley to change and then headed to the roofs.

Hinata blushed her head bowed down knowing she was being stared at. It was a definite eye opener to many people who were so used to seeing the shy Hyuga in conservative clothing suddenly dressed like this and more then a few young men drooled as they noticed that Hinata was quite developed for her age.

'Like I expected people aren't used to seeing Hinata like this, but where the heck is Naruto? That kid needs to see this.' Ranma thought.

"Causing some mischief I see." An amused male voice said.

"Shut up Byakko I have no use for your perverted ideas." Ranma replied.

"Is that anyway to treat the guardian of the west?" Byakko asked.

"It is when it's you Byakko." A feminine voice stated.

"Suzaku arigato." Ranma said.

"You two are no fun, I'm starting to reconsider entrusting my power to you Ranma." Byakko huffed.

"It was your decision and I proved my worth to you when I finally mastered the neko-ken." Ranma said.

"True, true." Byakko said in an praising tone as he recalled how Ranma braved his fear to master the neko-ken, it wasn't easy several times Suzaku interfered so Ranma didn't go over the edge but in the end Ranma mastered it and earned Byakko's respect and power.

"Although Ranma I never suspected you'd be playing matchmaker." Suzaku said.

"Hinata's a great student." Ranma said. "It's obvious she likes Naruto but she's too shy, and Naruto is hung up over Sakura but I'm pretty sure it's because how Hinata dresses and acts. The latter I'll work on later, but first I'll do the easy stuff and help with the dressing part that should at least turn Naruto's head to her more often and hopefully he'll start getting a hint."

"Yes the boy acts a lot like you when you were younger." Byakko chuckled. "Just as stubborn and hardheaded."

"Yes that was how I was back then." Ranma growled. "But times have changed, and so have I, I'm not as immature as I was back then."

"Although that part slips through once in a while." Suzaku added and chuckled as Ranma fumed.

"Hey I ain't perfect, and I ain't never gonna be perfect but I can try to be the best as I can be." Ranma said.

"How true, very well Ranma good luck." Suzaku said and presence faded.

"Yeah don't strain yourself too much, alright?" Byakko said and likewise his presence also faded from Ranma's mind.

This brought Ranma back to the task in front of him. Now where is that kid… Oh there he is I should have known he'd be there." Ranma chuckled as he spotted his blonde-haired apprentice currently demolishing his fourth bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. Luckily some of the things Hinata needed to get went right by Ichiraku's Hinata would spot Naruto in an instant she was good at that, but knowing how she was she'd probably keep her mouth shut and walk by blushing, He needed Naruto's eyes to wander around and not stare down into a bowl of soup and noodles. He timed it and let a pebble fly just as Hinata was quietly passing by the blonde ninja.

"Yow!" Naruto yelled out as the pebble hit him in the back of his head interrupting his dreamy state that he had when he ate his ramen. "Who threw that?" He demanded sweeping the street back and forth with narrowed eyes his eyes fixed on a nearby figure that froze at his voice. Naruto realized that the person in front of him was a girl and she had a very nice figure although probably nowhere near that of the older kunoichi but beat out Sakura's figure. When he got to her face he didn't recognize her at first until he saw the trademark snow-white eyes staring back at him in stunned surprise.

Eyes wide and slack-jawed Naruto could barely utter out the name of the person in front of him. "Hinata?" At the sound of her name the girl blushed she looked around for some large inanimate object to hide behind but Naruto was already standing in front of her, in a lame attempt she shielded herself behind the basket she was carrying the affect doubled her cuteness level.

"H-H-Hi N-N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered.

"Wow Hinata you're wearing a dress like Sakura-chan's! You're looking really pretty." He said a huge smile on his face.

Hinata felt the world start to spin. 'N-Naruto-kun thinks I'm p-p-pretty.' She thought, it was like a dream come true to her and she fell over in a faint.

"Agh! Hinata!" Naruto caught her before she hit the ground. "Oy! Hinata daijobu?" Naruto turned to Mr. Ichiraku who was curious why his best customer had actually left during one of his meals. "Oy! Teuchi, mizu! Haiyaku mizu! Water was brought quickly and Ayame brought a towel that was wetted and put onto Hinata's forehead. A few minutes later Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she stared up into Naruto's smiling face. "Geez Hinata you gave us a scare are you sure you should be out here with you fainting like this all the time?"

"Gomen-nasai…" Hinata muttered feeling rather useless right now.  
"Eh? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." Naruto sees inside the basket and the list of things Hinata needed to get, he snatched it up and looked at it. "Hey are these things what you're getting for Ranko-sensei?" He asked.

"H-Hai…" Hinata said starting to blush again when she realized that Naruto was supporting her.

"That's great can I help?" He asked.

"Uh, um, ano…" Hinata stuttered.

"Onegai, it's been so boring lately, Tsunade obaa-chan hasn't given me a mission all week dattebayo." He sat Hinata up and picked the basket from her hands. "I'll even carry all the stuff for you onegai Hinata."

Hinata swallowed hard and barely managed to nod that sent Naruto cheering and swinging the basket around. "Oy Naruto!" Ichiraku called out. "You haven't finished your ramen yet, and don't forget about the bill."

"Oh yeah that's right." Naruto said snapping his fingers. "Chotto matte Hinata-chan I'll be right back." Naruto quickly disappeared back into the ramen stand leaving Hinata stuttering again.

"C-C-C-C-C-Chan?" She squeaked.

Up on the rooftops Ranma scratched the back of his head as he saw Naruto exit from the ramen stand and start to enthusiastically walk with a blushing Hinata beside him. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but actually better then I anticipated." He muttered. "I think Hinata will be gone a bit longer since Naruto is with her." Ranma dropped to the streets and began walking along enjoying the fact it would be the first time he'd be walking the streets as a guy and not a girl. 'Feels good to be a guy right now.' He thought as he looked around taking in the sights from a different point of view, he was so caught up that he ended up running into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Ranma said jumping up and bowing repeatedly with his eyes clenched shut. "Here let me help you up." He held out a hand and was surprised that the person who grabbed onto it gripped with vice-like strength.

"Why thank you handsome." A familiar feminine purr answered causing goose bumps along Ranma's skin. His eyes snapped open and revealed to him the person who had grabbed his hand. Anko Mitarashi.

"It's you again!" Ranma yelled out he tried to pull his arm back and did so along with Anko who promptly snaked her other arm around him when she was close enough.

"You ran away so quickly last time that I didn't get acquainted with you." Anko said rubbing her body against Ranma's it was quite a show for the surrounding people and Ranma was one of the main characters albeit very much not wanting that part.

"Cut that out!" He yelled out trying to figure out a way to get Anko off without having to touch anything personal, but the special jonin kept squirming against him and his thoughts kept getting interrupted. Luckily for Ranma he got his interruption from an outside source.

"Anko what are you doing?" Another voice questioned.

Anko thankfully stopped squirming and turned her head to face the frowning crimson eyed kunoichi. Ranma was relieved for the break and also recognized the young woman. 'That's Kurenai Yuuhi, Hinata's team leader.' He thought.

Kurenai shook her head when she saw her friend's current state. "Anko couldn't you find your next victim after we shopped?" Kurenai asked.

Anko pouted. "Aw but I got interrupted before I could finish with this one, I'm sure you've seen him too, Kurenai.

'Shimatta!' Ranma thought as Kurenai took a better look at him and knew he was screwed when her eyes widened.

"You're that pervert from the onsen last month." Kurenai growled.

"Now that I can explain, so let's just…" Ranma started then was brought to a screeching halt when Kurenai's hands came together. "Oh shit." He muttered as a genjutsu enveloped him. Lots of horrible bloody scenes were shown in his mind, Luckily Ranma was ready closing his eyes he wrote Byakko's name in the air and countered the genjutsu with one of his own design, It was one of the most horrifying of genjutsu's the most horrible for Ranma to put out would be one that would give the victim a run through of the neko-ken this one was milder but not by much.

Kurenai screamed in horror along with everyone else within the block. The genjutsu Ranma did almost made him scream also but it served its purpose canceling it he quickly escaped while everyone was clutching their ears in pain.

"You know for jonin level ninja to be beaten by that genjutsu is pretty embarrassing." Byakko said.

"Say that with your claws out of your ears Byakko." Suzaku said a few embers fell from her a sign of molting that didn't happen unless she was scared. "Even Ranma is shaken from that genjutsu and he's the one who casted it."

"That was damn scary." Ranma agreed as he escaped on the rooftops.

Byakko took out his claws from his ears. "But still to be scared of a singing, plushy purple dinosaur is pretty pathetic." He said.

"Say that when you listen to the whole thing." Both Ranma and Suzaku said in unison.

Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto were halfway through the list when they ran into Sakura and Ino who was doing an errand for her family's flower shop and the two were chatting it up when they met the other pair.

"Hey Naruto who's your friend? Did you give up your crush on Sakura for her?" Ino asked with a sly grin that had her friend/rival glaring at her for pointing out the fact Naruto had a crush on her.

Naruto blinked and Hinata blushed and lowered her head so no one saw her eyes. "What do you mean? You both know her, this is Hinata-chan." Naruto said looking confused.

The two kunoichi blinked and took a longer look at the kunoichi standing next to Naruto. Hinata lifted her head slightly and revealed her white eyes that gave away the Hyuga family. Not to say the two were very much surprised to see that the girl in front of them was really actually the shy and usually conservatively dressed Hinata Hyuga now wearing a tight cheongsam that hugged her in all the places that men loved to see.

"Hinata!" They both shouted that made Hinata squeak and start poking her fingers together in her embarrassment.

"Oh my god Hinata you look fantastic." Ino said laying aside the flowers, grabbed Hinata's shoulders and turned her side to side.

"Yeah, where did you get that dress? It's beautiful." Sakura examined the dress it was very pretty and made from silk very nice.

"R-R-Ranko sensei g-gave it to m-me." Hinata stuttered.

"Eh? Are you serious, she just gave it to you?" Ino cried out.

"H-Hai she said t-that it's my u-u-uniform when I'm w-working." Hinata finished looking down.

"Uniform? So you're working for Ranko-sensei?" Ino asked.

"H-Hai." Hinata squeaked she glanced at Naruto who was just looking a bit bored because girl talk was occurring.

"Oy! Sakura… Ino!" A voice called out. The two kunoichi turned to see a brunette with the double bun hairstyle run up to them panting.

"Ten Ten." Ino said. "What's up?"

Ten Ten took a few seconds to catch her breath before she talked. "It's pretty bad, Neji just told me that Hinata's been thrown out of the Hyuga mansion."

"Eh!" Two kunoichi and one blonde haired Kyubi carrier yelled out.

"He threw out Hinata-chan? I ought to go over there and beat his butt in for that!" Naruto yelled out.

"M-Matte Naruto-kun it's all right really, I'm living with Ranko-sensei now." Hinata said.

"Really? But still to be thrown out like that it must be hard Hinata." Sakura said.

"Hinata?" Ten Ten said looking at the girl that they said was Hinata. "Hinata!" Ten Ten shouted pointing at the girl.

"H-Hai?" Hinata squeaked trying her old tactic of withdrawing herself into her nonexistent jacket but this only raised her cuteness level even higher.

"Y-Your… wow I have a dress like that too. Where'd you get it from?" Ten Ten asked. Poor Hinata was stuck there for another half an hour as the girls prodded her with questions and fashion tips. Poor Naruto who had to stand there the whole time while it happened. But gradually with a little steering by Ranma, Hinata would be stuck in similar positions over and over again with Naruto there always waiting for her but never leaving because he gave his word. The results from this…

End flashback:

"Minna that's enough for today." Ranko said and lowered the ropes that tied Naruto and Lee. The genin kunoichi dropped their stances Hinata walked over to Naruto with the ever-present white box with a red cross on it.

"N-Naruto-kun daijobu desu?" She asked.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head as he looked up at Hinata from his position on the ground. "Ah this is nothing Hinata-chan, I'm fine really." He said although the various bruises and dirt marks showed otherwise. Ignoring his usual bravado Hinata put disinfectant on a cotton ball and dabbed at one of Naruto's scratches.

"Ite!" Naruto jumped up. "That stings!" He yelled out.

"G-Gomen…" Hinata said withdrawing with fear in her eyes.

"Naruto you're such a baby. You can't even handle getting you scratches cleaned." Sakura said as she finished treating Lee.

"But it really stings." Naruto said and then he saw Hinata's sad look and immediately he stiffened and sat back down. "Come on Hinata-chan do it again." He said.

"A-Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it'll be embarrassing if I can't handle this." He said.

"O-Okay then." Hinata leaned forward again and dabbed at Naruto's cuts causing him to twitch but not cry out. Ranko smirked at the scene, because Hinata was usually around Naruto more often thanks to her meddling, the girl was slowly but surely getting more used to his presence at close quarters. Sure the girl was still very shy, stuttered and fainted at times in the blondes company but it was nowhere near the level it was a month ago.

"Oy Ranko-sensei!" Ten Ten called out.

"Hai what do you need Ten Ten?" Ranko asked.

"Are you going to the festival with someone?" The brunette asked.

"Festival?" Ranko said and thought for a bit before snapping her fingers. Of course the festival of the defeat of the Kyubi it was tonight, she looked at Naruto and guessed right that the day of the festival was probably the worst day for him since the Kyubi lay sealed within him. However she also knew that this was a very good opportunity to get Hinata together with Naruto the problem was how to do it.

"Ranko-sensei?" Ten Ten said waving a hand in front of the red heads face.

"Oh sorry Ten Ten lost in thought." Ranko shook her head to clear it of the schemes she was thinking of. "No I don't have anyone to go with, in fact I don't think I'll be going."

"Why not?" Sakura asked joining the conversation.

"I have some work to do." Ranko said simply.

"I'll assist you sensei." Hinata said after she finished with Naruto's training wounds.

"Oh no you don't Hinata you are going to the festival, my work is personal." Ranko said.

"B-But I don't have anything to wear." Hinata said.

"I'll find something you should go along and have fun with the other girls Hinata." Ranko said.

"Actually I have to help run the flower booth at the festival." Ino said in a slightly miffed tone.

"Yeah, Gai-sensei volunteered our entire team to run the goldfish catching booth." Ten Ten said with a huff clearly upset of her jonin leader.

"Tsunade-sama has me running the first aid booth." Sakura said in an apologetic tone.

'This is better then I thought.' Ranko thought as she smiled and faced Naruto. "In that case." She stated. "Naruto I want you to be Hinata's escort at the festival."

"Huh?" Naruto replied intelligently.

"Eh?" Hinata squeaked her fading blush returning in full force.

"Uh?" The remaining girls said looking at Ranko like she grew a second headsLee looked confused and shrugged and continued doing his five hundred sit-ups that he boasted he'd do if he failed to master the Bakusai Tenketsu today.

"Uh, escort Hinata-chan to the festival?" Naruto said nervously, he knew he had the nine-tailed fox in him and that people hated him because of that and since it was the festival of the defeat of Kyubi he always had the worst day of the year on this day.

"Yes indeed it's not safe for a young girl like Hinata to be wandering around the festival all by herself." Ranma said. "Even if she's a ninja."

"I don't know sensei, I don't really like to go to the festivals a lot." Naruto said.

"Think of it as training." Ranko said smirking when Naruto's shot to attention.

"Training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes training, you want to become Hokage right?" Ranko asked Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Well becoming Hokage isn't just becoming the strongest ninja Naruto you also have to learn to be a good ninja. That means manners, and etiquette, you must behave like a gentlemen while you escort Hinata around the festival." Ranko pointed a finger at Naruto. "If you can't do something as simple as this you have no chance of being Hokage."

Naruto straightened out with his fists clenched and held up in the air. "I'll do it! I'll escort Hinata-chan to the festival and I'll be the most gentlemanly guy in the whole festival dattebayo."

"Very good Naruto, very good." Ranko said with a sly smile.

'She totally played him.' Ino thought.

'Bakayaro.' Sakura thought.

'At least Hinata has someone taking her.' Ten Ten thought.

'N-Naruto-kun is g-going to e-escort me to the f-festival.' Hinata thought drawing herself into her jacket.

A few hours later:

Naruto stood in front of Ranko's shiatsu parlor waiting to escort Hinata. He wore a blue and yellow striped yukata which hadn't been used in awhile he actually had to wash it and it was still a little damp. When the door of the parlor slid open Naruto turned and all thoughts in his mind went blank.

Half an hour before…

"This should do it." Ranko said holding up a blue yukata with white doves and wind currents soaring throughout the garment.

"R-Ranko-sensei are you sure about this?" Hinata asked. "These clothes must hold so much memories."

"Well yeah they do." Ranko's thoughts went back to Nerima and she frowned at the memory. "But don't you worry about it, just put it on." Thirty-five minutes later Hinata stepped out of the back room wearing the yukata and a few kanzashi in her hair her face had only a minimum of makeup but it matched the girls appearance really well. "You look awesome Hinata, I think you look better in it then I did. Now hurry up here's your purse Naruto's been outside for five minutes now." Ranko handed Hinata her purse and ushered her to the door and slid it open.

Naruto could only stare at what he was seeing, at first he thought a goddess had appeared before him but after a closer look her saw the white eyes that lacked pupils in them. "H-Hinata-chan…" He finally managed.

"H-Hai." Hinata said bowing her head and starting to blush again.

"Y-you're looking really… really… um…" Naruto scratched the back of his head all of a sudden he was at a loss of words, he was going to say pretty but the word didn't seem to fully describe what he was seeing in front of him. Finally his mind found a word that could possibly describe it correctly. "You're looking really… incredible!" He said with a smile.

At his words Hinata was sure she was glowing in the dim streetlight from her blush her fingers poked together as she struggled to bring out a reply. "A-A-A-Arigato N-N-Naruto-kun." She said.

"Well…" Naruto held an arm out as described in his hastily read "Gentlemen for Dummies" book. "Shall we?" Hinata raised her arm slowly it shook constantly until she finally wrapped it around Naruto's own arm. A slight redness appeared on the blonde's cheeks but he still smiled brightly. "All right let's get going." Naruto began to lead Hinata away while Ranko looked on smiling the whole time.

"Well looks like there's hope for that kid yet." She muttered.

"Sounds like someone we know huh?" Byakko's voice said amusement dripping from his tone.

"Oh shut up that was a long time ago, I've changed since then." Ranko said.

"Putting the familiarity of Naruto's behavior to your past behavior aside, I am correct in assuming you will be attending the festival after all am I right?" Suzaku asked joining the conversation.

"Right on the money Suzaku, I'm going to go to the festival and make sure nothing happens to those two, Naruto especially." Ranko said already she had made her way to the back room and changed into a pair of dark silk pants and black silk Chinese shirt with a large golden dragon pattern stretching all around the garment. "Now all I have to do is change then it's off to the festival." Ranko said lifting the kettle of hot water over her head she just began to tip it when the door to the parlor slid open and Ranko knew that someone had just found her out as the hot water hit her head.

To be continued.

Author notes: I just had to leave you guys hanging huh? Now who has found out Ranma's secret? I'll give you a hint it's going to be one of the women I plan to pair with Ranma and she will be the first one to get him, now the romance will start heating up and the action will too. Sorry I couldn't get Ranma Crusade up again. I'm making changes to combine elements of the anime and manga for happier endings. (After all I can't have the girl Ranma's paired up with bite the dust..) My next update will be with Anything-Goes Pokefemmes, when will it be up? Well when I feel like it should come up. So until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: I can't believe how popular Anything Goes Pokefemmes is two chapters and I have over seventy reviews. I must have hit an oil bed, anyway here is the next chapter for Ranma of Shishin, Lucky girl number one is being unveiled today and it's going to be a riot.

W/Corrections: Thanks a bunch people, I corrected Neji's name your help is deeply appreciated.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma ½ or Naruto and will never have a chance anytime in the future so don't bother me about it.

Previously: Months have passed since the thrilling fight between Ranko Saotome and Hiashi Hyuga that ended with the popular shiatsu therapist the victor. Gaining students as a result of the event the young man portraying as a woman began to play matchmaker for two of her students Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. As another plan to bring the two closer together Ranko has sent Hinata to enjoy the festival with Naruto as her escort. Planning to observe the two at the festival to make sure things go smoothly. But just as our favorite pigtailed martial artist was turning back to male somebody decided to enter, and that's where our story begins.

'Crap!' Ranma thought as the warm water drenched his head. He heard a gasp of surprise from the individual that discovered him. He lowered the kettle and wiped his face before turning to the person who found him out.

Just a few seconds before:

Shizune had been told by Tsunade to deliver a message to Ranko an invitation to help out at the medical booth at the festival, the Godaime had been so swamped because of the approaching event that she had completely forgotten to extend the invitation earlier. It was late but Tsunade sent Shizune to deliver the message, this was why the shorthaired brunette was in front of the shiatsu parlor where Ranko resided.

She smiled as her mind wandered to a certain event that happened a few minutes ago. She had been walking at a brisk pace to Ranko's parlor when one of the most adorable sights passed by her. It had been Naruto and Hinata both dressed up for the festival, Hinata had one of her arms hooked onto Naruto's and her face was practically glowing in the dark. Naruto had his usual grin on his face, he loudly greeted her and proudly announced he was Hinata's escort, poor girl began to look like a hazard light.

"Still they looked like such a cute couple." Shizune muttered under her breath then sighed. With her job as assistant to the Hokage she had no time for romance in fact she never had the chance even before Tsunade took up the position as Hokage hanging around with a sannin who could send you twenty feet with a flick of her finger didn't really attract good prospects and the few bold enough were soon sent flying due to staring. If anything it was even worse now then it was then, after all the whenever given a chance the Godaime would try to slip back to her old ways again and slack off.

Tsunade had become even more high maintenance now and that left practically zero amount of time for anything else. Due to her thoughts Shizune forgot to knock and instead reached for the door of the shiatsu parlor and slid it open and caught a very surprising event unfolding before her.

Ranma stared at Shizune, Shizune returned the stare the silence lasted for a long three seconds then Ranma burst into action. He practically teleported in front of Shizune one hand shot out covering her mouth and the other grabbed an arm and pulled her in. Then he spun Shizune ballroom style to make her dizzy and used one of his feet to hook the door and slam it close.

Shizune was hardly one to be called defenseless she has traveled with one of the renowned sannin and was being taught under her. She was jonin ranked and had her decent share of combat experience. Still her surprise had given Ranma the advantage and before she knew it she was spinning around really fast and became very dizzy. Then two strong arms grabbed her one clapped a hand over her mouth and another grabbed both her arms at the wrist. She found herself pushed down onto the massage table firmly but gentle enough to not be painful.

"Shizune-san please don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear to Kami-sama." The mans voice was familiar, wait… it was the same one from the onsen months ago but why was he here, and why did he look like Ranko just a few seconds ago?

"Now I'm going to remove my hands." He said. "Please don't attack me, although I can't blame you if you do. But if anything can you please listen to me first because I can explain all of this."

Shizune quickly calmed her heart as her years as a ninja took over, the man sounded really sincere but she couldn't just trust that. When the hands released her she quickly rolled over the table and stood at ready with the table between her and her assailant who now had his hands held out with palms facing her. "Who are you?" She growled.

Ranma winced at Shizune's words. "Well I'm Ranma Saotome, but you know me in my female form as Ranko." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shizune asked reaching back. She didn't have her usual weapons on her but she did have some poison needles and a small bag of powder that would blind temporarily.

"I'm saying me and Ranko are the same." Ranma said tracking as his eyes tracked Shizune's hands.

"That's impossible." Shizune growled out. "We would have seen though your henge by now."

"I can demonstrate if you want." Ranma said getting nervous, he didn't want to fight. When she didn't reply Ranma slowly edged over to the sink and filled it with water. As he lifted it Shizune tensed and he froze. After a few tension filled seconds she relaxed ever so slightly, Ranma tipped the glass over his head and immediately he was female once more.

Shizunes' mouth dropped open and her hands fell away from her weapons. 'No seals, no rise in chakra, nothing… He just poured some water on his head and turned into Ranko.' Hard to believe but the proof was in front of her. She slowly made her way to Ranma-chan, reached out and poked one of her breasts.

Ranma-chan's left eye twitched as a familiar reaction to his curse repeated itself yet again. "Yes they are real, right now I am fully a woman." She stated.

"Y-You're… T-This is…" Shizune tried really hard to comprehend this. "Excuse me." She said and her hand shot to Ranma-chan's crotch and then quickly retracted her face blushed red but the surprise and disbelief on her face told that it wasn't because of embarrassment.

Ranma-chan's whole body twitched this time. "Yes I have all the equipment, I have the whole shebang." She said in a strained tone.

"G-Gomen but this is…" Shizune backed up and sat on the massage table.

Ranma-chan picked up the kettle again and poured warm water on her head changing back to his true form. Shizune could only stare as the process repeated itself in reverse.

"Since it looks like you calmed down enough to not kill me immediately will you listen to me?" Ranma asked the brunette nodded slowly but looked out of it.

"You ain't gonna try to check if I'm fully male too right?" Ranma asked his hands covering his privates. This seemed to wake Shizune from her daze.

"No! No! I'll take your word for it." She blushed deeply.

"Alright." Ranma said and dropped his hands away. "First this isn't a jutsu it's a curse."

"A curse?" Shizune asked.

"Yes a curse you see when I was younger my father took me to a training grounds in a foreign country, problem was the idiot didn't even speak a word of the language otherwise he'd have found out that the place was full of cursed springs. Anything that fell into these springs would turn into whatever drowned in there. I fell into the nyannichaun that explains why I turn into a girl. Also the curse can be temporarily reversed with hot water but I change again if I get hit with cold water as you've seen just now." Ranma said.

"Cursed springs… Hot and cold water, sounds more like a story out of a manga comic." Shizune said.

"Sounds crazy but it's true." Ranma said.

"If so why the deception?" Shizune asked. "Why didn't you come in as the way you are now?"

"Well I figured a female wouldn't be as bad as a male but since you guys are ninja it wouldn't have mattered, mostly it's because cold water is more common outdoors then hot water and I seemed to get splashed at the worst of times." Ranma said.

"I see…" Shizune said but she sensed Ranma was still hiding something from her. "But why come here? There are so many other villages, why this one a village of shinobi?"

"You really want to know?" Ranma asked and sighed at Shizune's nod. "I'm here 'cause of Kyuubi." No sooner had the words left his mouth Shizune sprang forward and Ranma jerked his head to the side as her fist shot through the space it had occupied a half a second ago. The faint glint he saw made him blanch as he realized she was clenching three poison needles between her knuckles his left arm shot up and around the outstretched arm and restrained it. His right darted forward as Shizune reached back to grab her bag, she had a grip on it when Ranma's hand encircled her wrist and pulled back into the small of her back pulling her body to his.

'Damn it he's fast.' She thought as she struggled incidentally this rubbed her body on his and despite the current situation both parties blushed.

"W-Wait! Hold on a second." Ranma said trying to sound serious even though he resembled someone who just came out of an onsen.

"W-Why should I?" Shizune demanded. "You're after Naruto!"

"No you got it wrong I came here because "She" detected bijuu chakra." Ranma said.

"So what do you want with Naruto?" Shizune demanded struggling some more and unfortunately this made them rub against each other even more.

"Nothing!" Ranma shouted and Shizune paused in her struggle Ranma took this as a sign to continue. "I'm training Naruto that's all." Ranma said. 'Although I'm also trying to get him together with Hinata.' He added in thought."

"Why are you interested in the bijuu?" Shizune asked. "And you mentioned a "She" who is it?"

"If I could I'd let you talk to her, but I don't how I can do that." Ranma replied.

'That can be easily arranged.' Suzaku's voice rang out in his head.

"It can?" Ranma said out loud making Shizune look at him funny.

'Yes simply trace my name like you usually do and slap your hand on the ground and yell out "Kuchiyose no Suzaku!" simple ne?' Suzaku said.

"Should have told me that earlier." Ranma grumbled he released Shizune and backed away cautiously. "Hold on Shizune I'll get someone who can tell this better then I can." His index finger glowed red as he wrote Suzaku's name in the air then slapped his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Suzaku!" He yelled out there was a small burst of flame and standing before them was a large phoenix as big as an eagle.

"Good evening Shizune-san." Suzaku said.

"A summoned animal? I thought you didn't know ninjutsu." Shizune said staring hard at Ranma.

"He doesn't, he did what I instructed and the chakra was mine channeled through him." Suzaku said. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Suzaku of the element fire, guardian of the south gate of the southern quadrant."

Shizune gasped the needles clenched in her fist fell as she stepped back. "One of the four guardian beasts of legend wielded by a warrior who fought against and came out in victory against five of the bijuu before the sixth succeeded in killing him along with itself."

"I see we are still well known even to the young generation." Suzaku said. "We never died, out wielder perished but we lived on but we were swept away to another dimension, another world and there we would have remained until." Suzaku gestured to Ranma with a wing. "This young lad showed up. He showed promise he has the potential to be our next wielder. In fact I blessed him with my power and he's already been blessed by Byakko."

Shizune looked at Ranma. "You are the wielder of the four guardian beasts?" She asked.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Well technically I'm only wielding two and I still have to work on the other two and I still haven't got the hang of all the power from Suzaku and Byakko." He said.

"As for the Kyuubi container." Suzaku said catching Shizune's attention once more. "It was Ranma's choice in training him. I had suggested he run but he stayed and helped the boy. It's what makes Ranma himself and I support him on this now."

"So you're from an entirely different plane of existence and you were chosen to be the next wielder of the Shishin?" Shizune asked Ranma.

"That's pretty much it." Ranma said.

"You only want to help Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"That's right he's my student." Ranma said.

"I see that this situation is of a more manageable level now." Suzaku said. "I shall return now Ranma, oyasumi Shizune-san." Suzaku said stifling a yawn then in a bright flash of flames she was gone.

"I can't believe this, you are the wielder of the Shishin." Shizune said sitting on the massage table again.

"More like Nishin right now, but yeah so was that good enough?" Ranma asked tensing a little.

Shizune nodded. "Yes I believe you. Do forgive me Ranma, I know Naruto had a hard life because of the Kyuubi and with the Akatsuki after him we have to cautious."

"Akatsuki?" Ranma said. "I've heard Naruto mention that name along with two others, its one of the most said words he says beside Ramen, curious thing is when he says one the other two aren't usually far behind in being said."

"What words are those?" Shizune asked although she had a pretty good idea of what the two words or should I say names were.

"Along with Akatsuki." Ranma said. "Orochimaru and Sasuke."

"I thought so." Shizune nodded.

"Know what they mean to him?" Ranma asked.

"I'll tell you later I promise." Shizune said.

"Okay." Ranma said nodding he looked up at the clock. "Whoa time flies, been half an hour already."

"Nani?" Shizune yelled out spinning around and glancing at the clock. "Kuso! Its late Tsunade-sama is going to kill me!" Shizune leaped to her feet.

"Dah! I'm sorry I kept you here too long!" Ranma yelled out.

"This is bad." Shizune looked at Ranma. "Ranma-san would you change and come with me to the medical booth, Tsunade wanted me bring you to help out."

"I would but I…" Ranma trailed off.

"What is it?" Shizune hissed sure she lost track of time but it was partly his fault as well coming with her was the least he could do.

"Well I sort of sent Hinata to the festival and had Naruto go along as her escort." Ranma said.

Shizune blinked as she recalled the cute scene before all this happened. "You did that?"

"Uh yeah, I did that." Ranma said scratching the back of his head.

"So what does that have to do with not coming with me?" Shizune asked.

"Well I was gonna follow Naruto and watch his back you know? Seeing as what the festival is all about and such." He replied.

Shizune cursed under her breath, that was a good reason, people seeing the Naruto at a festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi could have a bad result. Yet Tsunade was probably steamed right now. What to do?

"Shoot I hope Naruto's alright its been quite some time." Ranma muttered.

Shizune blinked, of course despite herself Tsunade had a soft spot for the blonde boy she acted like the Hokage when people were around but she would fret over Naruto like a worried mother behind the curtains. If she knew Naruto was at the festival she would definitely be worried. Still Shizune knew she needed a little more reason to leave Tsunade's side. Her gaze fell on Ranma and she smiled, she found her reason.

"Ranma I have an idea." She said.

"You do?" Ranma asked.

"You're my escort." She said simply.

"Huh?" Came Ranma's intelligent answer.

"You will be my escort at the festival." Shizune said.

"Say what? How is that going to help?" Ranma demanded.

Shizune sighed. "Ranma Tsunade-sama has soft spot for Naruto, don't ask her though she'll deny it. If we tell her Naruto is at the festival she'll get worried and will probably send someone to watch him. However whoever she sends will probably do a bad job at it."

Ranma frowned at the words. "So what's the point?" He asked.

"The point is I would go to supervise Naruto if I could but that wouldn't be a good enough reason since I'm the personal assistant to the Hokage." Shizune said.

"Let me guess the reason she'll let you go is because you'll be with me?" He asked.

"Exactly." Shizune said.

"How do you know she'll do just that?" Ranma asked.

"Because she's not one to get in the way of couples after all she used to have someone." Shizune's eyes became downcast Ranma noticed and wisely didn't press it.

"So I pretend to be your significant interest we tell Hokage-sama about Naruto, then you and I go and make sure nothing happens to Naruto and Hinata." Ranma said.

"Exactly that." Shizune said.

"Okay I'm for it although I don't think what you're wearing is good festival clothes." Ranma pointed at the usual black yukata that Shizune wore.

Shizune frowned he had a point and there was no time to prepare herself in a yukata.

"Hold on I might have something." Ranma rushed to the back room and began to rummage through his pack. "Found it!" He shouted triumphantly he came marching out holding dark blue cheongsam. "This should do it, what do you think?"

Shizune could only stare at him. "That cheongsam wouldn't happen to be yours is it?" She asked.

"Yes it is, over the years you get used to stuff, just don't expect me to like guys ever." Ranma replied.

"Okay." Shizune took the cheongsam and went into the back room. A few minutes later she came out. A pink tinge on her cheeks as she realized how much the outfit clung to her.

Ranma's eyes bugged as he saw her. "Wow Shizune-chan you look great." He said.

Said person reddened. "Do you really think so?" She asked.

"Sure do." Ranma said. "You fit it better then I did when my friends forced it on me four years ago, it was bit too tight." Once again the Saotome foot in the mouth disease rears its ugly head.

Shizune became depressed at Ranma's words. 'Four years ago he says, and this guy who turns into a girl has a bigger bust then I do.' She thought that was so unfair.

"So you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Shizune replied.

"All right we're off." Ranma took her hand and began to escort her out the door and onto the streets. This behavior of course made Shizune blush.

"Where the hell is she?" Tsunade yelled out. Making a nearby kid with a scratch on his knee cry. Sakura rushed to calm the kid down while Tsunade growled and began massaging her temples. She had sent Shizune to deliver a message to Ranko and she hadn't come back for over half an hour, very unlike her trusted assistant.

"T-Tsunade-sama I'm back." Shizune said, nervous tone was not for good reason.

"Where the heck have you been Shizune?" Tsunade yelled out back on her feet in an instant. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here for you and Ranko and… Who are you?" Tsunade's rant stopped as she saw Ranma standing next to Shizune.

Ranma scratched his head nervously. "I'm Ranma Saotome, I'm Ranko's older sibling." He said.

"I've seen you before." Tsunade said her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah uh, about that I'm really sorry about the onsen incident. I heard Ranko yell pervert and such and I got a little protective about that." Ranma laughed nervously.

"That was you at the hot springs?" Tsunade said and growled when Ranma nodded his affirmative. Thankfully before Tsunade could belt Ranma, Shizune got in the way.

"Wait Tsunade-sama, please he was just trying to protect his younger sister." Shizune said.

Tsunade didn't answer she looked Shizune over then asked. "Why are you wearing that Shizune?"

Shizune looked at the cheongsam she wore and took a calming breath. "I made it to Ranko's shiatsu parlor, both Ranma and Ranko were there but Ranko said she had some important work to do and would not be able to come. She then pushed Ranma on to me and told me to take him off her hands."

Ranma's left eye twitched as Shizune told her story, it was a good one by all means but still. "Yeah that's my imouto-chan for ya." Ranma said as Shizune finished. "Always trying to play cupid."

"Playing cupid?" Tsunade looked at Ranma then to Shizune and repeated several times. "Is that so?"

"Yeah imouto-chan wouldn't let Shizune go for a long time then she kinda forced the outfit on her." Ranma said Shizune nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright." Tsunade said shaking her head. "Although I don't know how you're going to work with that outfit on Shizune."

"Actually Tsunade-sama there is something else." Shizune said.

"What is it now?" Tsunade asked her tone darkening making Shizune flinch.

"N-Naruto-san is attending the festival." Shizune replied.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Here's here? Why?" She demanded.

"Imouto-chan is playing cupid with him too." Ranma answered. "She sent him as Hinata's escort."

"I'll need to get someone to watch them." Tsunade said her tone guarded since so many people were near.

"If I may Tsunade-sama, I would like to volunteer for that." Shizune said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Tsunade asked.

"Well it's because…" Shizune glanced at Ranma who caught the signal and extended his hand out sideways. Shizune gripped his hand lightly and both developed a pink tinge on their cheeks.

Tsunade looked back and forth between the two and smirked. "Okay now I see what's going on. Shizune you have my permission." She turned away to the next injured person who arrived at the tent. "Now hurry before I change my mind."

Shizune and Ranma both bowed and left quickly. "Well that worked out well." Ranma said.

"Yes it did, but now we have to find Naruto-san." Shizune said the two leaped for the roofs to escape the crowded streets. "Do you see him?" Shizune asked.

"Not a thing." Ranma replied as his eyes scanned the crowds. "Geez you'd figure he'd be easy to spot since there aren't many blonde boys around here."

"Yes he's difficult to spot at times despite how unique he is." Shizune said. "Still knowing how Naruto is he will announce himself sooner or later."

"What? Are you kidding me? I could buy two bowls of ramen for one of these dattebayo!" A familiar outraged voice shouted out.

"Speak of the devil." Ranma said chuckling.

"Let's go." Shizune said and both took off leaping.

Naruto was pissed, he was trying to be a good escort for Hinata but people kept glaring at them. Add to the fact this vendor in front of him was charging him an outrageous price for a single plate of yakisoba that Hinata asked for. Yeah Naruto was definitely pissed.

"It's the price kid, take it or leave it." The vendor crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face.

Naruto was ready to pound his face in when Hinata gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Naruto-kun we can get something else." Hinata said.

"Un Uh, no way Hinata-chan you asked for yakisoba and I'm gonna get it." Naruto said. Hinata blushed, bowed her head and began mumbling incomprehensibly. The vendor however felt a chill run down his neck, looking into the crowd he spotted a young man with a pigtail glaring at him and standing beside him was… Oh shit! That was the Hokage's personal assistant and she was looking at him.

"O-On second thought you two look like such a nice couple, I'll charge you half price." The vendor said nervously.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at the vendor in surprise although Hinata blushed a little more at the couple comment. "Eh you serious?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes I am." The vendor stammered. "I-In fact, I-I'll even throw a special buy one get one free deal."

Naruto grinned. "Hey that sounds great!" He turned to Hinata. "Hey Hinata now we both get to eat dattebayo." He said as he pulled out gama-chan." Hinata smiled a bashfully as Naruto paid for their yakisoba. Soon after they left the vendor nibbling on their noodles.

The vendor looked through the crowd but didn't see Shizune or the man she was with and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he heard a tapping noise on the post on the left right side. He glanced over and gulped when he saw the man leaning on it with a smile. The man simply lifted a hand and closed his index and thumb till they were about a centimeter apart. "You were that close." He said, then he turned away walked over to where Shizune stood and both headed off in the same direction as Naruto and Hinata. The vendor decided to take a break from his stand to relive himself before he did it right there.

"Ah that was great, not as good as Ichiraku ramen but pretty good." Naruto said as he dumped his container. Hinata was only halfway done with hers and she held it out to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun if you're still hungry… Y-You can have mine." She said softly. Naruto looked at the yakisoba in Hinata's container and was tempted to do so but decided not too.

"No thanks Hinata I got that for you, you should enjoy every bite." He said. 'Although I am still hungry, I wonder if they sell ramen at the festival?' He thought.

Hinata gave the slightest of nods and continued nibbling her noodles. While on the side Ranma and Shizune peeked out from behind a pair of wooden animal masks they purchased. "Ah ain't that cute?" Ranma chuckled softly. Shizune chose to remain silent but had to agree with Ranma. The two followed the two genin to a stand where Teuchi Ichiraku had set up for the festival, Naruto was very happy to be able to chow down on his favorite food, Hinata sat beside him and continued to slowly nibble her yakisoba as her escort happily slurped up his noodles.

Too bad Shizune and Ranma were too engrossed in keeping an eye on the young couple or they might have seen the danger quickly weaving her way through the crowd with predatory grin plastered on her face. Ranma flinched when he felt a feather like touch on his upper thigh. "Hey!" He said looking at Shizune with a suspicious look.

"What is it?" Shizune asked.

"Did you just touch me?" Ranma asked in a questioning tone.

"No… why do you ask?" Shizune asked confused.

"Uh, never mind it's not important." Ranma said returning his gaze to Hinata and Naruto. Shizune looked at him questioningly before shrugging and did the same. A few seconds later the feather touch came again this time brushing along his butt! "Shizune!" He hissed out.

"What is it now?" Shizune asked looking a bit confused at her escort's behavior.

"Quit it!" Ranma hissed.

"Quit what?" Shizune said clearly confused.

"Quit touching me that's what!" Ranma said sternly.

"I did not touch you." Shizune said getting irritated.

Ranma was surprised how sincere she sounded still he was suspicious. "Alright but I'm watching you." Ranma said returning his gaze once again to the young couple. Shizune let out an irritated huff but did the same. A few seconds later the feather touch was back on his butt again and gave a rough squeeze. "Okay! That is it!" Ranma yelled out turning toward his partner. "Shizune you are taking this whole couple thing a little too far!"

"What are you talking about?" Shizune said balling her fists getting angry at Ranma's accusations.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you just groping my ass just now!" Ranma yelled out.

Shizune blushed despite how furious she was. "I-I did no such thing!"

"Don't you deny it, heck you touched me the last couple times too!" Ranma said.

"I have not touched you anywhere!" Shizune said and she got ready to go Tsunade on Ranma.

"Then who would be coping feels off me?" Ranma asked to no one in particular, however no sooner did those words leave his mouth he felt someone press into his back. Female if the two soft objects with hard nubs poking him in the back were what he thought they were. Two hands cupped both butt cheeks and squeezed at the same time a soft breath of air blew behind his right ear. With a cry of surprise Ranma leaped up ten feet before coming down, about face both he and Shizune stared at the perpetrator.

"Hi again handsome." Anko said with a naughty grin on her face, she held up both hands and made squeezing gestures.

Ranma flinched before pointing at her. "You again!" He yelled out just before Anko pressed up against him again.

"Should we pick up from when we were interrupted?" She asked.

"No I'd rather have another interruption." Ranma said trying to back up but Anko followed his steps. Then a pair of arms slid between the two and pushed them apart, in between them was Shizune with an angry twitch on her left eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Anko said her tone void of the playfulness it held earlier as she glared at Shizune.

Shizune had no trouble matching Anko's glare. "What am I doing? What do you think? He doesn't want you near him so I'm separating him from you."

"Oh I think I can change his mind on that." Anko said with a wicked grin on her face.

"I won't give you the chance." Shizune growled out.

"Oh? Aren't we the jealous type? Anko giggled somehow it didn't sound comforting.

"W-What? I'm not jealous." Shizune said her face starting to redden.

"Then why are you blushing?" Anko said pushing her advantage.

"Uh, girls we're making a scene here." Ranma said looking around to see the gathering people crowding around them, he cursed himself for yelling out in such a public area. Unfortunately the two kunoichi didn't look like they were going to back off anytime soon. Luckily or unluckily depends how you put they were interrupted.

"Shizune-neesan why are you arguing with the dangerous exam proctor?" Naruto and Hinata saw the commotion and came over to investigate.

Ranma cursed mentally again, now their cover was blown. Meanwhile Anko and Shizune stopped trying to burn holes into each other with glares and put full attention on the blonde ninja. "Oh am I so dangerous?" Anko asked with an evil grin.

Naruto did a very manly thing after he saw this he hid behind Hinata. "Scary and dangerous." He said from behind a blushing Hinata. "Cutting me and licking my blood."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow and looked at Anko again, yeah she definitely was a lot like Kodachi but a difference. She was more dangerous, scary, and definitely more on edge then the gymnast martial artist ever was. "Licking his blood?" He asked.

Anko shrugged, it didn't bother her. Shizune however looked a bit mortified. Naruto finally noticed Ranma. "Hey who are you?" He asked pointing at Ranma.

"Ranma smirked. "My name's Ranma Saotome, I'm Ranko's older brother." He proudly stated.

"Really?" Naruto yelled out.

"I haven't seen you at the parlor at all." Hinata said.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "I live elsewhere I visit when I want too." Ranma gave Naruto an appraising gaze. "Ranko told me you became a student of hers."

"Hai I am! I'm her number one student!" Naruto stated proudly.

"Actually she told me Lee was her number one student." Ranma said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What? That's not fair1" Naruto yelled out causing Ranma to laugh.

"I'm just kidding Naruto, she doesn't think that way, imouto-chan considers you an equal to everyone else." Ranma said.

"That was not funny dattebayo." Naruto grumbled Hinata giggled softly.

"Well it was nice meeting you Naruto, you two have a nice date okay?" Ranma turned took Shizune and Anko by the arms and quickly left the genin.

"Eh? What do you mean by date?" Naruto yelled out, beside him Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together.

A few stalls away Ranma quickly ushered Shizune and Anko into a space between the stalls. "Okay we got out of that smoothly I think." He said. "Do you think he suspects something?"

"Naruto, I doubt it. Hinata might but she looks so flustered that I doubt she can think right now." Shizune said.

"Oh so you two are following the young couple." Anko said a mischievous smile on her face. "I must admit they look cute together."

"Yeah and it's our job to make sure nothing drastic happens to those two." Ranma said.

"Why are you so worried? Why not come with me to the park so we can get acquainted better?" Anko said earning a glare from Shizune. "You know I'm a traditionalist when it comes to wearing yukatas." Anko pulled the front of her yukata to show that she was most likely naked under the thin decorated robe.

"Because…" Ranma met Anko's gaze so he could avoid her other activities. "I have to make sure nobody hurts Naruto because he's walking around with the very thing that the village is celebrating about."

Anko's smile and her seductive air disappeared at Ranma's words she shot a questioning look at Shizune who shrugged.

"Don't blame Shizune, I knew before I even came to the village. I'm not after the kid if that's what you're worried about, but I am here now to protect him." Ranma said. Anko didn't look satisfied and Ranma sighed. "Look I don't have time right now but if you want to know more ask me later, or ask Shizune but it's up to her if she wants to tell you."

Anko finally let up on her serious look. "Alright." She smiled again. "I guess I can live with that for now. So we're going to spy on a cute genin couple." Anko's smile turned naughty. "Sounds fun."

Ranma groaned. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought, looking out from the corner he saw Hinata and Naruto moving on. Jerking his head at the two kunoichi they quickly left the cover of the space to follow the two genin.

Things were going quite smoothly, a few bumps were quickly fixed with a helpful appearance whether passing by and giving a dirty look or walking in and calmly questioning what was the problem. Now Naruto and Hinata were at the goldfish catching booth. Where Gai was cheering the power of youth would allow them to catch a fish. His team gave mixed speeches to the couple. Lee cheered on Naruto's youthfulness and declared he would do the same with Sakura. Ten Ten complimented on how cute they looked together that earned blushes from both of them. Neji just smirked and gave the barest of nods.

Ranma stood three stalls away from Naruto and Hinata with both Anko and Shizune in front of him. Anko thought Ranma was behind them so he could admire their butts, she would wiggle hers and press up against him causing the aqua transsexual to blush. Shizune knew that Ranma was behind them because he was scared of getting splashed still she didn't like how Anko was grinding her butt against Ranma.

Not wanting to be outdone she pressed up to Ranma as well a blush spread over her face as she did so. Ranma was just about ready to go nuclear when someone walked up to Hinata making the kunoichi turn and gasp, her cheerful face twisting to one of fear. Naruto and team Gai also spotted the person. Ten Ten looked fearful, Lee looked angry but remained silent gripping his fists, Neji looked between Hinata and the person, Gai's personality turned serious but his hardened gaze didn't seem to faze the person at all. Naruto moved in front of Hinata his eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"Damn, him of all people had to come along." Anko said her mischievous tone gone as she watched the scene before her.

"This is bad what do we do Ranma? Ranma?" Shizune felt the said person she was pressed too suddenly vanish. Both she and Anko stumbled at the loss of support. When they regained their footing they saw a pigtail disappear into the crowd making for the goldfish catching booth.

The person that was causing so much fear in Hinata stood glaring down at his daughter and escort who didn't look like he was going to move unless it was by force. "Hinata come you are shaming the clan in the company of him." The person pointed at Naruto who began growling. "You are to return to the complex immediately."

"She ain't going anywhere unless she wants too." Ranma said making the person turn to face him. Ranma smirked as he saw the man's face. "You must be mister stick up his ass Hiashi Hyuga, I've heard so much about you."

To be continued.

Author notes: One of my longest chapters yet. Like I said I've figured out basically the entire plotline here to Ranma of Shishin is going to be updated a lot more frequently. On this note I want to make a shout out request for someone to make a fanfic. I'd like to see someone make a crossover of Ranma 1/2 and Rumble Roses. Whoever takes up this request, if you need ideas I have a few but I haven't really played much of Rumble Roses so I leave it up to you. Much aloha to whoever takes this request up. So until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author notes: Ranma ½ and Naruto does not belong to me, I didn't create them so there. Now that this is over let's get to the good stuff shall we.

Previously, Ranma set up Naruto to be Hinata's escort to the festival with Shizune's assistance they tail the young couple throughout the festival making their time as enjoyable as they can. However another snare appeared in the form of none other then Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father. Ranma moves in to confront the head of the Hyuga clan. Now back to the story.

Hiashi glared at Ranma who had literally boasted his name in front of everyone as the relative of the accursed wench who managed to beat him. "You are the sibling to that arrogant woman who dares to get in the way of my clans traditions." He said.

"Give the guy a prize. Yes, I'm Ranko Saotome's brother, Ranma and just to let you know I'm the stronger of the two of us." Ranma smirked. "But if you don't want to listen go ahead and attack me I'm sure your clan shouldn't suffer much more if I beat you here as well."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "How dare you speak to me like I'm a mere commoner?"

"Why not, you were beaten by a commoner." Ranma stated his smirk grew as Hiashi's temper began to rise up really fast. The clan leader slipped into his stance and activated Byakugan. Ranma quickly slipped into a defensive stance, but just as they were about to lunge at each other.

"That's enough!!" A loud and rather annoyed voice shouted both combatants almost fell on their faces as they stumbled and barely regained their footing. All heads turned in the direction of the voice. The one who interrupted the fight was none other than the Godaime, Tsunade. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hiashi immediately turned to face the san-nin and bowed while Ranma pouted and crossed his arms. "Hokage-sama I was merely retrieving my daughter when this uncouth individual butted into business that he shouldn't be sticking his nose into."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Oh please you kicked her out and only butting in because of the company she's with."

"What concerns my daughter doesn't concern you, so stay out of affairs that concern my family and my clan." Hiashi shot at Ranma.

"It does concern me she is my… sister's student." Ranma stated. "I don't see what's wrong with her going to the festival in the company of a friend and possible teammate in the future. As a ninja making bonds with other individuals of her age will improve her skills in working as a team with them."

"Any individual is fine by me but not that demo…" Hiashi quickly caught himself his eyes wide as he realized what he had almost did. All around him people were also shocked for someone to almost break the Sandaime's law especially someone as prominent and stoic as the clan leader of the Hyuga.

Ranma smirked at Hiashi's near mistake. "What's wrong Hiashi? Didn't you want to finish that sentence?" Hiashi glared at Ranma before glancing at the Hokage. She was looking at him in a very stern manner, and she was tense, like a snake about to strike. Hiashi was proud but even he knew when to cut his losses, there would be another time. He spoke to Hinata without facing her.

"You may continue Hinata…" Hiashi said before turning and walking off the crowd parted before him like a hot knife through butter. Ranma smirked at Hiashi as he walked off until Tsunade snatched him by the ear making him yelp in pain.

"You, with me right now. That goes for you two as well." Tsunade pointed at Shizune and Anko before turning to Hinata and Naruto. "Both of you go and have fun, but I don't want anymore incidents like this is that clear Naruto?" The two genin nodded in confirmation. Tsuande then dragged Ranma by his ear off while Shizune and Anko followed in tow. When they reached the first aid tent Tsunade finally let go of Ranma's sorely abused ear. "What the hell are you thinking?! As if your sister hasn't caused enough of an uproar after her duel now you're picking fights with the Hyuga as well!"

Ranma rubbed his ear wondering if it gained a few inches with the way it was abused before speaking. "Well he's an arrogant asshole I don't see why he disapproves of Naruto so much, sure he's a bit rough around the edges but he's a fine ninja." Ranma gaze grew a bit mischievous before saying. "Unless there is something about Naruto that I wasn't informed about, is there Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade growled and resisted the urge to wipe that smirk on Ranma's face off with her fist. "Frankly I don't think I have to tell you since you seem as well-informed as you sibling. But Hiashi made a very good point this is an affair that concerns his family and clan and you do not have any right to interfere in it." Ranma frowned and began to protest but Tsunade silenced him. "Remember Ranma, you and your sibling are still newcomers in this village and frankly you appeared out of nowhere, you are just as suspicious as your sister was. I admire the fact you care for your sister's students as much as she does but this is going too far, I don't want to see you or your sister interfere any further with the affairs of the Hyuga is that clear?"

Ranma gazed into the hardened look of the Godaime and knew there was no chance of any change at least for now he nodded ever so slightly with great reluctance. Tsunade's glare softened at his nod. "Good you may continue exploring the festival with you little entourage now." Tsunade turned away to tend another child who had scraped his knee. Ranma looked a bit puzzled two arms wrapped around his waist and pressed her assets to his back.

"You heard the Hokage Ranma, let's go enjoy the festival." Anko said pressing herself further into Ranma's back relishing the feel of how stout it felt. Ranma stiffened as a nervous sweatdrop rolled down the side of his face while Shizune's eyes narrowed at Anko's lewd actions.

'Damn you, you little snake summoner, I saw him first he's mine!' Shizune mentally cried out before her instinct was caught by reason again. 'Wait why am I thinking he's mine? I'm just using him to escape Tsunade-sama's wrath because I know his secret.' Shizune felt her jealousy rise as Anko began making suggestions of continuing the festival at her quarters, Shizune couldn't help but wonder if that line of thought was really true.

While Shizune mentally conflicted with herself, Anko's arms were suddenly lacking a waist to hold onto. The kunoichi blinked in confusion at the sudden disappearance before she looked around and spotted the target of her desires hiding behind the Hokage's assistant. "What's wrong? You aren't scared of me are you?" Anko asked grinning in a very questionable manner.

"I-I'm not s-scared." Ranma stuttered. 'I'm fucking terrified!' He screamed mentally.

Anko began to sashay toward him putting a lot of hip action into it. "So there aren't any problems then." She said approaching Ranma like a cat to a mouse caught in a corner.

Ranma crouched lower trying to make himself smaller as Anko slowly approached with his eyes fixed on the special jonin he didn't really notice where his hands were until Shizune finally spoke out. "R-Ranma…" Shizune stuttered sounding embarrassed and mortified. Ranma blinked as his focus returned to the one he was hiding behind to his horror he found his hands were pressed against Shizune's bum… one for each cheek.

With a cry Ranma pulled back like he just touched a hot stove unknowingly his hands hit flew back and impacted something soft which also brought forth a startled yelp. Ranma spun and saw a young woman with long purple hair in a yukata with her hands crossing her chest making it clear to Ranma where exactly his hands impacted. He flinched as the woman fixed her gaze on him and it wasn't a pleasant one. Trying his best to salvage the situation Ranma bowed while shouting out. "Gomen!" Unfortunately for Ranma he miscalculated the distance between them and his head ended up in her cleavage. 'Oh shit,' He thought. 'This can not end well.' How right he was.

Yuugao had been enjoying the festival on one of her rare days off from her duties as an Anbu. Everything was going well except that Hayate was gone while she was lamenting on this fact she felt an impact on the two most prominent biological assets on her chest. Recovering quickly she proceeded to glare at the person who hit her breasts. He was handsome and very attractive the thought of asking him to be her escort after she laid a little punishment for his current transaction crossed her mind, however that thought disappeared when he buried his face between her cleavage. Now the single most thought in her mind was basically… "DIE!" She screamed out, a kunai appearing in her hand and thrust it at Ranma's face.

Ranma's hands shot up and clapped down hard on the flat sides of the kunai halting it inches from his face. "I'm sorry! It was an accident I swear!" He shouted but his cries fell on deaf ears as Yuugao brought up her other arm with three shuriken gripped between her knuckles. Ranma decided that he had enough of the festival for one day. Using Yuugao's forward momentum he twisted himself to stick the kunai into the dirt and one arm shot up to catch the wrist with the shuriken, his thumb pressed down on a pressure point on Yuugao's wrist forcing it to open and drop the shuriken. With a quick pivot he twisted her arm to the small of her back and quickly released her before shoving her lightly toward Anko. By the time the Anbu leader recovered for another go at Ranma the pig-tailed martial artist was leaping for the roofs. Yuugao leaped after him in pursuit but her yukata slowed her down and she quickly lost him. Anko shrugged and headed for the nearest dango stand, there would be other chances he'd be back sooner or later. Shizune sighed, since Ranma was gone there was no reason for her to continue exploring the festival, the most likely thing for her to do now would be to head for the first aid station and help out Tsunade and Sakura. However there was a feeling of emptiness in her stomach was calling out to be filled and it wasn't hunger that screamed out at her. She just wasn't satisfied how this turned out, a delicious smell wafted past her nostrils drawing her gaze to the booth responsible for the scent and stalked toward it her mind steeled on the course of action she was about to take.

Ranma quickly slipped into his parlor and slid the door shut breathing a sigh of relief when the wood met wood with a soft klunk. "That was scary." He muttered as he slipped of his slippers and flopped the top part of his body across the shiatsu table. "Man at this rate the entire female populace will hate me." He said to himself, his lamenting was interrupted by a loud growl from the bottomless pit which he called his stomach and he frowned that the entire time he was at the festival he hadn't gotten to eat. 'Damn I forgot to get some eats back there.' He mentally cursed to himself and began to head for the kitchen however a knock on the door made him pause. "Shoot!" He hissed and began to rush to the kitchen for some cold water however a familiar voice stopped him.

"Ranma it's me." The timid sounding voice of Shizune passed through the wood and paper door.

"Shizune?" Ranma asked more to himself then to the kunoichi outside. 'What's she doing here? I thought she'd be back with the Hokage by now.' Ranma swiftly moved to the door and slid it open Shizune stood before him holding a large bag, a delicious aroma was emanating from the bag and Ranma had to fight hard not to start drooling.

"I came to pick up my clothes." Shizune stated.

"Oh… okay." Ranma said stepping to the side and allowing the kunoichi in.

After coming in she turned and presented the bag she was holding toward Ranma. "T-This is for you Ranma." Shizune said lowering her head so Ranma couldn't see her blushing face.

Ranma took the bag and looked inside a large grin crossed his face as he saw what was in the bag. "Yakiniku!" He shouted pulling out a stick and devouring half the meat on it in one bite.

"Is it good?" Shizune asked her head was still lowered to hide her face.

"Mmm Hmm!" Ranma mumbled as he devoured another stick.

"That's good." Shizune said.

Ranma polished off his sixth stick before noticing Shizune simply standing there before him with head bowed. After swallowing what was in his mouth he moved closer to the medic-nin. "Hey Shizune-san are you okay?"

Shizune raised her head to find Ranma's face inches from her own. A deep shade of red spread across her face, as a large lump stuck in her throat when she swallowed reflexively.

Ranma blinked still a bit confused why Shizune was acting this way. "Hey Shuzune-san are you okay? You look a little bit overheated." Tossing aside the empty stick in his hand he brushed her bangs aside and set his forehead against the flustering kunoichi.

Now Shizune looked as if eighty-percent of her blood now resided in her head. She was feeling dizzy, and anxious, it was a euphoric feeling unpleasant, yet not un-welcomed.

Ranma took a few seconds to gauge Shizune's temperature it was the longest seconds that the kunoichi ever experienced, finally Ranma retreated leaving the medic-nin feeling relieved yet somewhat hollow for some reason. "You do feel a bit warm." Ranma stated. "Maybe you should lie down."

Ecchi thoughts crossed Shizune's mind for a brief moment at Ranma's words but she quickly stomped them flat and shoved them under a mental rug. "No thank you Ranma, I'm fine really."

"Well… if you say so." Ranma shrugged, a bit worried about Shizune's temperature but was more then sure that a medical ninja would understand her own body better then his own assessment. He looked in the bag to grab another stick when he felt a light brush on the right corner of his mouth. He looked up to see Shizune holding up her left hand her index finger extended with the tip covered with yakiniku sauce.

"Uh… you have some sauce on your mouth." Shizune stated smiling nervously.

"Oh… Thanks." Ranma replied giving her a smile.

Shizune started to stare at her extended finger covered in sauce. A bold thought crossed her mind, yet would it be too much? Shizune gave a quick glance at Ranma who was staring at her with a puzzled look, her eyes focused closely on his lips as the voice in her head spoke out again. "That sauce was on his lips." Her mind stated, what came next was reflex as she opened her mouth and daintily placed her finger in and gave a gentle suck. Another glance at Ranma showed that he did indeed understand the gesture somewhat if his wide eyes weren't an indication enough. Shizune's bold action quickly moved to embarrassment as her finger left her mouth and lowered her head to hide it from Ranma's view.

"Ranma… Thank you for tonight I enjoyed myself, I hope we can do this again some time later." Shizune felt like she was going to faint at any moment, after she finished her final statement for the evening she bowed quickly and smoothly slipped on her sandals before disappearing out of the door.

Ranma continued to stare at the spot which Shizune was in seconds ago. His mind raced at the scenes that had played out before him. 'Oh man did she do what I thought she did?' He mentally thought.

'She did and the message couldn't be any clearer." The amused voice of Byakko stated.

'I do hope you got the message Ranma it takes a lot of guts for a girl to do that especially for her type. Although if it were that Anko girl I'm sure she'd have done it in a heartbeat.' Suzaku's voice joined in.

'I'm not that clueless.' Ranma mentally stated ignoring Byakko's snickers. 'That was a scene straight out of a manga.'

'Still it isn't so bad, after all she's a jonin, a medic-nin who's been the Hokage's assistant for years now, she's not half-bad in the looks department, and despite how shy and timid she is I bet once you get her going she'll be one heck tigress in be…" Byakko was quickly cut off by what sounded very much like a flame burst and only his pained moans were heard.

'I think we heard enough.' Suzaku said her voice sounding rather irritated.

'Agreed,' Ranma stated. 'Still, Shizune having an interest in me of all people, why does this always happen to me?'

'It can't be helped Ranma, you just have a knack for it.' Byakko said sounding a bit pained. 'Either way we both approve she's a good one to have around.'

'What exactly do you two mean by that?' Ranma asked

'Nothing for you to be worried about for now,' Suzaku said. 'You should think about getting changed before Hinata and Naruto get back here.'

After her statement the two Shishin guardians faded back to the recesses of his mind and Ranma quickly headed for the bathroom to get changed, half an hour after changing back into a woman there was a knock on the parlor door followed by it being opened and admitting the blushing Hyuga Hinata. Ranma smiled seeing that a smile was practically plastered on her young assistants face. "Ah Hinata, Naruto, I hope the both of you had a good time."

"H-Hai…" Hinata stuttered out.

"Yeah it was great! I even got a goldfish for Hinata at Fuzzy-eyebrow's booth." Naruto stated proudly. Ranma caught a glimpse of the plastic water filled bag in Hinata's right hand before the flustered genin could hide it behind her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun only took t-ten tries to do it." Hinata said bowing her head to try and hide her blush. Naruto immediately deflated, and a moment later Hinata realized what she just said. "N-Naruto-kun, g-gomen I didn't mean to…" She trailed off bowing her head. 'Naruto-kun must hate me right now.' She thought.

"Nah! It's all right." Naruto stated, bouncing back. "I had a lot of fun today I'd be good to do something like this again dattebayo."

'N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun said he'd like to do this again!' Hinata shouted out mentally, her heart was singing a happy tune and she felt so light now that she was surprised she wasn't floating away. Her moment of happiness was interrupted when Naruto spoke up again.

"Well I better get going, see ya Hinata, Sensei!" Naruto waved and began to walk away.

Ranma glanced at Hinata her face was in a conflict of emotions her hands would reach out a little toward Naruto and then retract. It was obvious she had something to say but her doubts were holding her back again as usual. 'C'mon Hinata, I can't help you this time only you can overcome this battle, this is your fight!' Ranma thought.

A fierce battle raged within Hinata as her usual doubts and shyness battled with her feelings for Naruto that were strengthened by the events that evening. For once the battle went in favor of those feelings allowing Hinata the moment she needed to call out. "Matte Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned back after hearing Hinata's shout the Hyuga was crimson on all visible parts of her body and her hands were clenched in tight fists, her eyes were shut tight. "Eh? What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's brief moment of courage was quickly swept away as her usual shyness and doubts came again, yet the taste of that moment was still there and she held on to it with all her strength, as she struggled to say the words she wanted to… needed to say. "N-N-Naruto-kun… I-I-If y-y-you w-want t-t-to d-do t-t-th-th-this a-again, I-I-I w-w-will b-b-be h-h-ha-ha-hap-happy t-t-to g-go a-a-an-any t-t-t-time."

Naruto blinked at Hinata's statement before a big smile came to his face. "You mean it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata struggled to put out the last word she needed to say that evening to take the first step toward something she thought could only happen in her dreams. "H-H-H-Hai!" She shouted.

Naruto did a thumbs-up toward the glowing red Hyuga. "Then we'll definitely be doing something like this again, that's a promise dattebayo." Naruto gave his final wave and turned away. "Let's have more fun on those times too, okay Hinata." Naruto started walking off again this time there was no shout to call him back.

Hinata stood for a long time staring at Naruto's back until he faded into the darkness, then she reared her head back and let out a loud shriek before falling backwards in a dead faint luckily Ranma caught her before she hit the ground. "Good job Hinata." Ranma whispered brushing Hinata's bangs aside, the young genin had a big smile plastered on her face and her mouth continued to mumble out "Naruto-kun."

"You took your first big step today." Ranma carried Hinata into the parlor and into the room that the young Hyuga was staying in she placed Hinata on the futon mattress she had previously laid out to pass time. "Now you just have to have the courage to continue till the end." After pulling the blankets over the genin she turned and left the room sliding the door closed.

To be continued

Author notes: I'm really sorry it took so long people I'm having a bit of a writer's block right now. I've been really busy this past summer, a lot of my work ended up in the backcountry and I didn't really have time to think about my fiction work. Because of this some of my fanwork could take longer then usual, and unfortunately I have to announce that I'm taking another of my work down. I don't know how much I can emphasize this by writing but I have really tried thinking up the rest of the storyline for my Midnight Ranma work but I've always get a blank, Fact is although it looked good in the beginning I just can't find a way to fit Ranma into it anymore, I'll keep it posted right now so if anyone wants to take up the reigns please do so. Updates are a bit sketchy but I'll try to get another War Angel Ranma chapter up as soon as I can, I'm also starting work on Pokefemmes and Mermaid Melody works. I've also been thinking of starting two new works since they've been bothering me for awhile check my profile for more details. So that's all I have to say, so until next time.


End file.
